Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy Of Gods
by SuperSaiyanKnight
Summary: In a cruel twist of fate that has befallen upon the DBZ universe, Kid Buu has survived the Super Spirit Bomb, emerging more wilder, vicious and angry. Goku and Vegeta now face an increasingly desperate uphill struggle to finish him off. But how will they do it and what impact will this battle have on future events that are to follow?
1. Chapter 1

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters, spinoffs etc. All are the property of its creator Akira Toriyama, Toei, Funimation etc.**

_**AN**_**: _Welcome All! Thanks so much for taking the time out to read this. I've had a lot of trouble with my internet connection in getting this story up so HUGE apologies to those who have been waiting to read this and thank you for being so patient. Just to let you all know: This is my FIRST Fanfiction story and writing a story, I've never done this before but its my first try, so please NO FLAMING! I have no time or energy to respond to those who just want to argue or insult. If you don't like this story then simple: go read another fic! Constructive criticism on the other hand, is welcome especially from great authors on here. _**

_**This story is a "What If" one about if Kid Buu had survived the Spirit Bomb. Kid Buu is one of my favorite villains and I just wanted to have some fun with his character, the main guys however are definitely Goku and Vegeta. Lets see what happens in the second round of this incredibly intense battle, so without further ado, here we go...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy Of Gods<p>

_**Prologue**_

_That laugh, maniacal and evil __as__ any soul could tell, echoed through the Sacred Planet of the Kais as if it was the only form of existence that lived there. It surely was a laugh of not just untold evil and the destruction of countless lives and planets behind it-but even of defying certain death._

_"NO, IT CAN'T BE!" Goku and Vegeta both thought in unison as they looked at where the evil laughter was originating from, only to see the fruitless efforts of their labor._

_The Earth's Saiyan protector and the Saiyan prince had fought and tried valiantly in vain to set the universe free from this monster, even the Earth's inhabitants had a share in trying to ensure the monster's demise on the request of their beloved World Martial Arts Champion Hercule Satan, by transferring their energy to him although it was going to Goku not the Champ himself. Fate had now truly bestowed a cruel twist on the universe through the return of Bibidi's evil monster._

_The Super Spirit Bomb, made by Goku which was the first of its kind and had possessed such incredible power like no other, had somehow failed. It wasn't fair, the Earth and its people had suffered too much under the terror and destruction of this Majin monster. The monster had even achieved what Goku's previous enemies had desired and failed in: the destruction of Earth._

_It was bizarre to think that just one day of participating in a World Martial Arts Tournament which was supposed to be a very peaceful, fun and a memorable day for the Saiyan duo's families and friends and themselves, had lead to instead dealing with a wizard and his 'father's' terrifying monster, capable of unimaginable universal destruction, as well as then having to fight desperately for Earth's survival once again that eventually led to the demise of the planet that Goku and Vegeta devoted their lives to protect._

_From Gohan to Vegeta, Goku, Gotenks, a newly powered up Gohan, Vegito and then Goku and Vegeta, all these Saiyan warriors had faced off against this pink monstrosity, some did well, one had completely dominated him when Majin Buu was at the peak of his powers due to his absorption abilities. But it seemed that with Majin Buu if it was one step forward, it was a couple of steps back. Buu always did something unpredictable to tip the scales in his favour. And that made him one of the deadliest and most challenging foes that Goku and Vegeta ever faced off against._

_They knew the childlike laughter was now mocking their failed attempt to eliminate him. The Saiyans could do nothing but merely stare at each other in shock and fear. This monster somehow had cheated death and now he was going to be ready to bring it to them...**then** to the entire universe._

_Everything was so different earlier on, they believed he was going to be erased for good after Goku regained his energy courtesy of Porunga the Namekian Dragon, the counterpart of Shenron, the Earth Dragon, both who could grant their summoners wishes that they chose. The Saiyan pair saw Bibidi's monster scream dyingly before their own eyes as he dissolved under the energy of earth's people, the very people who he killed without a moments hesitation. It would have been deemed in a way a poetic justice had the monster been completely destroyed. _

_Yet how did he come back? What went wrong? The two Saiyans had now asked themselves._

_**Earlier**_

_"Goku, haha, we used the third wish to restore your power back to normal!" Goku heard Dende telling him in between chuckles of happiness and relief. The Saiyan looked up to the sky feeling both elated and relieved, he gave a little chuckle to himself as he felt his power return, filling up his once completely exhausted and battered body. Earlier on ago, Goku had fought Kid Buu in his Super Saiyan Three form for quite a while in what seemed to have been a dead even fight._

_Much to his shock and frustration, Goku found that using the Super Saiyan Three form in a living body sapped too much of his energy, and placed a lot of strain on him to maintain the transformation than it did when he was deceased. Kid Buu on the other hand, seemed to have endless stamina, not even looking remotely worn out. Even believing that sixty seconds would be enough to charge his Ki, Goku still could not get back to full power. In the end, he was completely worn out and at low strength. When firing the Super Spirit Bomb at him, Kid Buu, to Goku's and everyone's horror, had managed to take control and pushed the enormous sphere back to the Saiyan, eventually making the tired and weakened Saiyan give up the struggle despite still trying to keep the Spirit Bomb at bay._

_But now thanks to Dende and Porunga, the odds were now looking very likely to start shifting in Goku's favor. _

_"Hey, you're right, Woo-Hoo, it's back! Goku cried out jubilantly, as he physically celebrated the return of his power thanks to the third wish to Porunga, he saw the Spirit Bomb close in on him and fast._

_"Thank you, thank you guys, wow!" He said, his voice filled with relief and gratitude before giving a little grunt that allowed his hair to instantly stand up and turn gold, and his body now surrounded by a fiery gold aura, making him a Super Saiyan. Goku let out a cry as he quickly extended his arm to stop the Spirit Bomb coming towards him. It stopped instantly where it was and there were little ripples from the side of the giant energy sphere that he was trying to push from._

_Goku grunted before letting out another cry of determination, raising both his arms in the air then pushing the Spirit Bomb back with all his might. The glowing energy sphere then flew right back at a much faster speed thanks to Goku's returned strength. Kid Buu was growling in shock as he was shielding himself from the glare of the Spirit Bomb with one arm, the incredibly bright sphere now flying back towards him with incredible speed because his opponent had somehow managed to miraculously pull out this much power, when moments ago he was struggling to keep the Spirit Bomb in one place, let alone push it right back at him. Kid Buu looked up in disbelief as the bright giant sphere closed in on him._

_"He's doing it, all right!" Dende exclaimed with hope as he watched Goku through the Old Kai's Crystal ball with the rest of his fellow Namekians. Everyone around him chuckled with joy, some even murmured with one audible voice crying out, "how extraordinary!"_

_King Kai who was listening from Grand Kai's planet, nodded with a prideful smile. "Hm-hm, hm-hm, I taught him that technique!" He said as he felt proud of his student. _

_King Yemma picked up his TV set in joy and cried, "Thatta boy!" as he began laughing joyfully. _

_Back on Kami's Lookout, all the Z fighters (save Goku and Vegeta) and their families were stood on the half dome palace, listening to the fighters and hearing from them what was happening in regards to their best friend's Ki._

_They looked up as they sensed Goku's fully powered energy. "Guys, you feel that?" Gohan asked everyone whilst looking up._

_ "Is that my dad?" Goten asked excitedly. _

_"Yes, he has his own strength back!" Piccolo replied. Things now seemed to be swaying in their favor._

_In HFIL, Frieza was watching the battle with all the deceased evil villains, including his father King Cold, Cell and the four members of the Ginyu Force. The Arcosian tyrant harrumphed, his arms folded over his chest while tapping his left bicep with one finger. _

_"Why am I not surprised?" He thought to himself with a frown. _

_"This must be what joy feels like!" Babidi exclaimed, who was also watching the battle. _

_Kid Buu was pushed back with his feet dug in deep into the ground, he was grunting as he was struggling to keep the Spirit Bomb at bay._

_But he realised that he was seriously overpowered and felt his end and defeat draw closer. Goku watched Kid Buu struggle before speaking. _

_"It looks like it's the end of the road Buu, it's a darn shame!" He said. Goku then went on to give a speech about what Buu was like when he first started to terrorize the earth and about the internal battles Buu fought as well as the external._

_After finishing his speech, Goku still continued to speak. "Maybe you'll come back some day as-as a better person, i'd like that, perhaps we'll have a little one on one!" He finished with a smile._

_Kid Buu struggled a bit more as the Earth's Saiyan hero clenched his fist at his side, ready to finish this battle once and for all as Kid Buu watched on. Goku raised two fingers to his forehead as a sign of salute._

_"Adios, I'll be waiting for you Majin Buu!" He shouted as the Spirit Bomb gained more power, Kid Buu grunted and screamed in horror as he was now about to be erased from existence. The beautifully bright sphere was preparing to swallow him up as he tried to push back or get away, but all attempts now became futile. He now knew there was no way to escape the Spirit Bomb. All he could do was scream helplessly._

_Meanwhile, all of Goku's family and friends who were watching the battle shouted his name._

_"Goku!" Dende shouted,_

_"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted,_

_"Father!" Gohan shouted,_

_"Goku!" Piccolo shouted, followed by the Kais, Hercule then Goten and Trunks, in perfect unison, all shouted:_

_"DO IT!"_

_Goku then let out a powerful roar as the Spirit Bomb glowed even more, with the restored power in his energy reserves, he now began pushing the attack further towards the pink monster. The Spirit Bomb increased in size as a screaming Kid Buu was completely swallowed up and encased in the giant sphere, he let out a dying cry before the giant orb that contained the energies of all of the people from Earth, Namek and the Otherworld, completely disintegrated him into tiny pieces, every atom of his body now being burned away, leaving nothing left of him._

_The Spirit Bomb now started to snake its way across the ground, creating a wide and deep mile long trench that trailed in its wake. After travelling a long distance, the glowing energy sphere let out a final blinding explosion, concluding both the attack and battle._

_After a few moments passed by, the explosion slowly started to die down, the sky became brighter, smoky clouds moved in the same direction over the mile long trench and greyish-white smoke was billowing inside of it before finally dissapating and clearing away, confirming that there was no trace of the pink demon left. From a distance, the titanic battle had made the once serenic and peaceful Sacred Planet of the Kais now an almost barren wasteland. Silence echoed through the air except for the sound of Goku's Super Saiyan aura flowing around him._

_The Saiyan then powered down to his normal state and hung his head, body and arms downwards in weariness. _

_"It's over!" Goku sighed, relieved the battle was finally over after all he and everyone went through, as he then started to descend downwards whilst still hunched over. Vegeta staggered forward looking up at his Saiyan comrade. _

_"It's about time!" He replied before collapsing onto his knees then onto the ground._

_Hercule looked on in shock, his eyes widened as his mind was still trying to register what happened moments ago and wondering whether Kid Buu was really now deceased. Goku who was still descending downwards, had his face still lowered before he raised his hand and gave a thumbs up, then raising his head with a triumphant smile on his face at Vegeta. As he landed, Goku still maintained his thumbs up towards him._

_"We make a pretty good team after all, don't we?" he told Vegeta who now looked up then raised his fist to return his own thumbs up back to Goku._

_They both chuckled then laughed joyfully as they further extended their thumbs up arm, displaying respect and honour that the pair had finally deserved from each other in the partnership that they had shared in this battle. _

_Two Saiyan rivals had now become friends and a powerful team... but their joy was unfortunately to be short lived._

_"HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA WOO WOO WOO WOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHA- HAHAHA!" an evil maniacal laugh echoed harshly, tearing through the planet's skies_.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Now<strong>_

The familiar laughter made Goku and Vegeta cease laughing themselves, leaving their blood now running cold and they even felt a horrific shiver down their spines. A paling and frightened Hercule and Bee looked around and gasped loudly when they found the source of this evil laughter, their faces were now paling even further and their lips trembling as they continued to stare into the distance.

"No, p-please dont t-t-tell me that...?!" Goku thought to himself in horror and shaking his head with wide eyes looking towards Vegeta as they heard this crazed childlike laughter from earlier. The feeling of failure and despair began to cloud Goku's mind.

"HAHAHAHAHAA, BUU-YEAH, BUU-YEAH, BUUUU-YEEEAAAAHHH! HAHAHAHA!" The laughter chanted as it echoed through the air above, informing the sacred planet and its four occupants that the evil threat they faced moments ago was now still very much existent yet.

Vegeta now looked at Goku with wide eyes of his own, shock and fury clearly shone through them. The two Saiyans reluctantly turned to where the laughter was coming from, in the very distance that Hercule was looking at earlier, not far from where their position was, the sight they had saw now confirmed their worst fears and left them looking VERY shocked and almost pale.

A familiar figure was stood very still in the distance, his pink hands curled up in fists, hanging still by his sides. His face looking skywards, laughing maniacally to the skies of the Kai Planet before he lowered it to face his two adversaries, flashing his evil malevolent smile. The familiar antenna, the evil crimson pupils and the sharp teeth, Kid Buu was back, cackling evilly at the Saiyans as he slowly began to walk towards them in their direction and showing the pair he was far from finished with their battle.

Silence enveloped the entire area, all that could be heard was the howls of the passing winds that surrounded everyone. Goku did nothing but blink and watch in horror; his mind unable to process what he was seeing as he stared at the miraculously alive Kid Buu, whom he thought he had annihilated for good.

"No...No way, I-I..I dont believe this, he...he survived the Spirit Bomb?! He c-couldn't have, tha-that was everyone's energy, it had enough power to finish him. I-I even watched it destroy him with my own eyes!" He cried out almost hysterically in shock, anger was unmistakeably heard in his voice too.

"NO!" Vegeta growled as he had barely just managed to stand up. He looked at Kid Buu with pure rage as he clenched his fist tightly in front of him, not believing his entire plan had now completely failed.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! After all that, he still _lives_?!" The Saiyan Prince gritted his teeth hard, veins protruding in the left side of his head as he growled some more, despising the presence in front of him. Hercule and Bee whimpered and shook with fear as they looked on at the approaching pink monster.

"Oh no...w-w-why won't this n-n-n-nightmare just end?!" the World Champ groaned stutteringly to himself.

After all the humans on Earth had given all their energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb, leaving them all drained and physically weak, it was all for nothing.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Planet New Namek<strong>_

"AAAGGGH..OH NO! H-H-He-He's still alive! Dende cried out in horror as everyone watched Kid Buu, with an evil grin on his face, walk slowly towards Goku and Vegeta, through the Crystal Ball. Kibito Kai and Old Kai gasped in horror as their physical forms were now trembling very badly with fear, they believed Goku's returned strength along with the power of the Super Spirit Bomb would have been enough to liberate the universe from Majin Buu's terror.

"I-i-i-ii-it can't be, tha-tha-tha-that attack failed?!" Old Kai gasped out.

"N-n-n-now...now the universe is doomed for sure!" Kibito Kai exclaimed stutteringly, looking as if he was now on the verge of hyperventilating any second.

The Namekians started to cry out in fear as Moori looked on incredulously at the Ball. Dende fell back on his behind, his body still shivering with fear as his frightened eyes stared into the Crystall Ball.

"It's...it's all...over." he breathed hopelessly.

_**Grand Kai's Planet**_

"NOO..it...can't...it can't be!" King Kai cried out in horror, his mouth trembling and quivering violently as he observed events that had unfolded on the Kai Planet. "H-h-h-how could he-he have survived that? That Spirit Bomb had enough power to d-d-destroy a planet, th-there is no other w-way to survive from an attack like that! This m-m-might be...the end for us all now!"

_**Kami's Lookout**_

After sensing all the Ki signatures above them, Piccolo's eyes opened quickly and he growled as the rest of the Z-Fighters gasped in horror, their eyes even widening in shock as they picked up Kid Buu's re-emerged Ki.

"I don't believe this!" Piccolo shouted out in anger, clenching his fists as he looked up. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong, Piccolo?" Bulma asked, her tone sounding worried.

"He's-he's st-still alive, M-Majin Buu is still alive!" Gohan stammered out in utter shock as a chill ran down his spine. Everyone looked at the Namek and the older son of Goku with shock and fear etched on their now paling faces.

"That's impossible, the Spirit Bomb Goku made had the energy of everyone on this planet, it was way more powerful than the one he made against Frieza back on Namek!" Krillin told them with both his fists raised in front of him.

Piccolo turned his gaze towards Krillin, looking solemn. "That may be true Krillin, but somehow that monster has returned which should have been impossible especially coming back from an attack as powerful as that!" He snarled angrily.

Frieza who was watching Kid Buu through HFIL's Crystal Ball with his father, Cell and the Ginyu Force alongside him who were now cheering at the Majin's return, smirked evilly.

"Well, well, isn't this an interesting new twist to an old boring story!" He thought to himself.

"This should get very interesting now that the little imp has somehow returned. Goku and Vegeta may not be able to last any longer than they have done after what they have been through, if he keeps his game up and even kicks it up a notch or two, what do you say Frieza?" Cell asked as the bio-android turned to face him, mirroring the Arcosian's smirk.

Frieza and Cell despised Goku and Vegeta, they still remained internally bitter of their respective deaths at the hands of the Saiyans (specifically their sons) or whom Frieza would call 'monkeys' despite their encounters having taken place years ago.

Now that they both had seen Kid Buu give the Saiyan pair a really hard time in battle and seeing what the monster was capable of; his strength, speed, stamina was far more incredible than what they had ever seen before, the two villains were now really looking forward to seeing Kid Buu finally finish Goku and Vegeta off, and to their delight, they would get the opportunity to possibly even witness their deaths.

"I don't care. But lets just hope the little pink idiot finally does it!" Frieza replied with an evil grin. "I've been waiting so long to see those filthy monkeys finally get what they deserve..and I'm definitely not going to miss out on this!."

The pair chuckled evilly as they gazed back into the Crystall Ball.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sacred Planet Of The Kais<strong>_

Kid Buu roared with evil laughter as pink bio-electricity crackled over his chest and down his arms, showing off his power. Goku and Vegeta gritted their teeth and clenched their fists tighter in both anger and frustration as they looked at the little pink terror, now walking up to them with a spine-chilling smile.

"BLAST IT!" The Saiyan Prince shouted out aloud through gritted teeth. "_Grrrrr_-what the heck are we going to do now, Kakarot?" He asked Goku, not taking his furious gaze away from Kid Buu.

"Everything has failed now, that Spirit Bomb was our last hope in blowing this pink buffoon into the Otherworld for good. All of our other attacks are ineffective against him and I barely have enough energy left to stand, let alone fight!" He growled frustratingly.

Goku then turned around, flashing the famous Son grin which everyone knew was something that only Goku could do in a disturbing situation like this.

"Hey, don't worry Vegeta, remember the third wish Dende made to Porunga? I still have most of my energy left so it should be enough for me to put up a better fight against that monster but unlike last time, I will finish the job this time round!" Goku told him with a determined fist raised to the side of his chin.

Vegeta just stared at him; he recently had founded within himself, respect and admiration for Goku when it came to the toughest and most challenging battles, and how he never backed down from them even when the odds were clearly stacked against him. He also knew that his rival's purpose of fighting wasn't for the thrill of the battle like his but for the safety of his loved ones and the wellbeing of Earth, now both their adopted planet, as well as testing his strength and pushing himself beyond his limits to become the best he could possibly be.

It was with this fact that the Saiyan Prince had finally conceded that Goku was a better warrior than him. Goku, a once sworn enemy and rival of his, the very person who Vegeta made it his obsession and goal in life to surpass in power and defeat, was now not just his friend but very much a Saiyan brother. Working together on a couple of occasions had also even shown Vegeta that they made a more formidable and _very _effective team until now.

Vegeta was now marveled at Goku's optimism about winning even now, knowing that Kid Buu was still a match for Goku even in his Super Saiyan Three form, despite him saying he had a good chance of beating Buu whilst using it if he was at full power in the form.

Kid Buu was still slowly walking upto them with an evil smile on his face, he fixed his cold and vengeful eyes on Goku and Vegeta as his intended victims; now ready to unleash a world of pain on both of them again.

"Heheheheheh!" The monster snickered darkly as he continued on his path to his adversaries. His red pupils burned into them with unfathomable anger, he wanted them to suffer. He toyed around with them the first time as he wanted to see how far he could be pushed to his limit and to have fun. But having managed to somehow survive the Super Spirit Bomb which would have certainly destroyed him, this time he would still have fun…but in watching the suffering he'll put them through now.

The poor Saiyans did not have any idea of what the monster had in store for them now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>_: _**Poor Goku and Vegeta indeed! Kid Buu wants his revenge and he'll make sure he gets it! Well that's the first chapter done and now on with the next. By the way I'm sure you're all thinking the same question: "How did Kid Buu survive when we saw him get blown away into bits by the Spirit Bomb?" Hee Hee, all will be revealed my dear readers, All will be revealed soon. The "four occupants" in this chapter are Goku, Vegeta, Hercule and Bee incase there are any of you were wondering.**_

**_Please Review! If you Favourite/Follow too, I'll be forever grateful to you all_!**

**_I thought I'd add a list of sagas that will appear in this story. I will update this later on when everything is set in stone. So here they are:_**

**_Table Of Contents:_**

_**Kid Buu Saga- (Chapters 1-11)**_

_Chapter One - Prologue_

_Chapter Two - Rematch of Titans_

_Chapter Three - Saiyan Vs Majin_

_Chapter Four - A Demon's Rage_

_**Janemba Saga - (In Production)**_

_**God of Darkness Saga - (In Production)**_

_**Bardock Saga - (In Production)**_

_**Battle Of Gods Saga - (In Production)**_

_**The second, third and fourth sagas on this list are to bridge the gap between Kid Buu saga and the arrival of Beerus and Whis. More sagas will be introduced, some original and some of the official canon stuff that'll come out in the future. Hope they've caught your interest.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Well here is the second chapter. Its a bit longer but gradually it'll occur with the future chapters too. just trying to maintain a 5000+ word limit for now. **_

_**What will Goku and Vegeta do now with Kid Buu slowly approaching them?**_

_**Lets see! **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kid Buu Saga-Chapter Two: Rematch of Titans<strong>

Two of the last full blooded Saiyans braced themselves as their young enemy kept on walking towards them. His evil smile inviting and even daring them to come forward and attack him. The winds howled and raged through them furiously, silence still present until the Saiyan Prince quickly broke it.

"You better get ready Kakarot, he's coming this way, and with that smile on his disgusting face, I'd say he looks ready for a rematch!" Vegeta said, glaring at the approaching Kid Buu.

Goku nodded in acknowledgement before he stepped forward in front of the Saiyan Prince who backed up a little to give him the space he would require. Goku then got into a power up stance, his feet now shoulder width apart and both his fists raised to stomach level as he looked coldly at Kid Buu.

Kid Buu immediately stopped where he was and stood still as his smile slowly widened at Goku, he giggled evilly as he stared at the Saiyan in front of him.

"Me Buu, finish you two!" he told the pair, his evil smile still on his face whilst pointing two fingers at each of the two full blooded Saiyans. Vegeta snarled at him while Goku maintained his cold look at Kid Buu.

Goku could not understand how Kid Buu had managed to survive the Super Spirit Bomb, it was supposed to be one of his most powerful attacks. The ones he had made in the past against Vegeta and Frieza were miniscule in comparison to this variant he had used. The version of the Spirit Bomb Goku had produced just earlier on was a _Super _Spirit Bomb, far more powerful than the ones he made in the past, with all of the people of Earth's energy (thanks to Hercule's persuasion) and the Namekians along with the two Kais, and it somehow failed?

"Wow, I don't know how you managed to survive the Spirit Bomb Majin Buu but I'm impressed, most people would never be able to survive an attack on a scale like that! You truly are one of the most incredible fighters I've ever fought against!" Goku complimented Kid Buu with a small smile on his face.

As a response, the Majin tilted his head to the side and was now looking very boredly at him, feeling uninterested with what he was saying. Goku's voice then turned even more serious, his dark hair now beginning to slowly sway upwards and down as his Ki began to slowly rise too.

"But make no mistake, one thing is for certain, no matter how much it takes, even if I die trying... I WON'T LET YOU WIIIIIIIIINNN!" Goku screamed before a brilliant gold aura exploded to life around him.

His body pulsed as his muscles instantly bulked up and his black hair stood up on end, instantly turning gold as his onyx eyes had now become teal. Goku was now a Super Saiyan once again but he wasn't done yet, he was going to the next level. He screamed more and raised more of his power.

His gold hair started to become even more spikier and rigid, his muscle mass increased and thickened, and now blue bio-electricity started crackling and flowing over his body, around his forearms, chest and legs as a small crater formed underneath him; debris and rocks around him started rising into the air, blatantly defying gravity.

Vegeta kept still where he was stood as he stared at Goku. Hercule and Bee watched Goku too, shaking and staring in awe at the familiar angry and incredible display of power happening in front of them that they got used to seeing quite a lot of lately.

Kid Buu just watched on with a bemused and bored expression on his face, not seeming to care with what was going on.

The now Super Saiyan Two Goku was about to go to the third level as he roared more powerfully, his swelling energy spiking up even further as he stared at Kid Buu with rage and determination to defeat him, for his family and friends, for the innocent people on Earth, for Earth itself, for the universe and finally for peace.

Goku felt his hair about to lengthen when he saw Kid Buu watch him then phase out of sight instantly. He abruptly stopped screaming and halted his power up as he looked quizically at the Majin monster's sudden disappearance.

"Wher-" he was unable to finish what he was about to say as he then felt a powerful fist dig into his cheek followed by a dark howl of laughter by his rematerialized opponent. Goku felt an incredible force behind that punch, making him dazed and letting out a groan of pain. The punch was powerful enough to make his Super Saiyan Two aura vanish immediately and send him flying off into the distance and onto the ground, being covered in rubble as his body skidded across the land, creating a long trench followed by a large smoke of dirt enveloping him.

Kid Buu continued laughing sadistically while Vegeta and Hercule looked on in horror.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted out in concern after Goku before turning around to Kid Buu and quickly tried to get into his own fighting stance. But it was too late. The pink child monster wasted no time as he now quickly spun around and delivered a vicious roundhouse kick, his left heel connected with Vegeta's left temple, making the Saiyan's eyes bulge out a little from its sockets and a gasp of pain escaped from his lips.

He was sent twisting through the air like a spinning top and crashed into Hercule and Bee, knocking them over as if they were nothing but bowling pins. Kid Buu snickered a little at this with his kicking leg hanging in the air before settling it down. He turned his attention back to Goku, waiting for him to reappear.

A giant brown smoke was billowing and swirling around in the spot Goku was supposed to be in, obscuring everyones view of what had now happened to him. The smoke and dust continued to swirl around, stubbornly refusing to clear away; there was nothing but a cold eerie silence.

Kid Buu now grew impatient, waiting and growling in frustration that his opponent had not resurfaced, he knew he didn't kill him with just a single punch, he was way far from doing that yet. He wanted to play around only a little but this time in a more brutally savage, sadistic and a straight-to-the-point kind of way.

The last final moments of his original body had replayed in his mind, he remembered the desperation to survive from that giant energy sphere that he had almost total control over, the feeling of impending defeat and...the feeling of fear.

Kid Buu was rarely scared of anything, he had absolutely nothing to fear, he was the terror of the universe; being almost invincible and pure evil that he was. Nothing stood in his way except now for the two Saiyans. Never in his entire existence had he truly felt fear, he was the one that instilled it in his victims just for his own amusement. He hated the fact that he was almost wiped out, and being made to feel almost weak and helpless to even save himself didn't help either. If anything, it had now made him feel more cold, merciless and more determined to win.

If he was defeated for good, he would no longer get to have his fun at traversing and making the entire universe crumble at his hands. He would now enjoy making everyone who were present on this planet suffer and he would enjoy every moment of pain he inflicted on them. Besides it was what he thought of as fun.

He would first start with Goku and then dispose of Vegeta along with that annoying human Hercule who pitifully tried to challenge him, and his dog, both of whom his hugely obese and more pure hearted counterpart cared so much for, before destroying the Sacred Planet of The Kais then continuing his spree of destruction across the universe, most likely starting by destroying the Earth again.

The large brown smoke continued to billow furiously until finally a powerful scream was heard.

"RRRAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHH!"

On hearing this, Kid Buu's face snapped up to attention as the giant brown smoke split away in half instantaneously by a large gold aura behind it, clearing and blowing away the remaining dirt and dust to reveal Goku standing there with his fists clenched by each side of his stomach and legs apart, roaring to the heavens above him.

There were circular ripples of dirt and smoke that brushed across the ground from and around his position as the ground that he stood on began to shake a little. Goku's already very bulky muscles started to amazingly buff up again in size with a _pop_, veins, as thick as cables, had now started to bulge out of them dangerously as if desperately trying to rip through the skin.

His body and legs had also got even more muscular than before, his blue undershirt was now stretched forwards a little to accomodate his buffed up chest muscles. Goku's gold hair had started to grow longer as he continued to bring more of his power out of his energy reserves with an animalistic scream. Moments later, his hair was now beginning to look like a lethal gathering of long dangerously large gold blades as it was growing down past his waist.

The ground simply continued to rumble under this incredible power Goku was emitting as beneath him, fissures appeared and began to snake their path away from his position. From the violet sky where a wonderful display of the planet's multiple moons could be seen, a plethora of gold lightning bolts struck down viciously around where the transforming Saiyan stood followed by crackles of thunder as he continued screaming; raising his power to its absolute maximum.

Kid Buu just stared at him, looking unimpressed and grunted in annoyance as stones and rubble flew past him wildly by the devastating winds his Saiyan opponent was producing. He was now waiting to resume fighting then finally kill this fool.

Goku let out a loud throat-ripping scream of anger before a brilliant explosion of blinding gold beams had released itself from his body.

As the gold energy slowly dimmed down, he was now stood there with his arms by his sides, his deadly gold aura was now larger and more sharply jagged at the ends, flowing at an extremely high frequency. His long spiky gold hair swayed with the passing wind, shining beautifully to all those who saw and were mesmerized by it.

Goku's eyebrows had completely disappeared, making his forehead and eye ridges appear larger and revealing a more prominent brow ridge. The muscle tone on his skin was greatly defined and bio-electricity was simply just crackling powerfully all over his body from head to toe, at an increased frequency and pitch than before, giving Kid Buu a glimpse of his newly restored power in this form.

As bio-electricity continued crackling over his face, Goku just stared coldly at Kid Buu, ready to destroy him with everything he had. Kid Buu's eyes widened along with his smile as he then gave out an evilly wicked and raspy laugh at him, seeming satisfied at Goku's increased power, bloodlust could clearly be seen in his eyes.

With slightly less than a quarter of his energy already gone due to the amount of effort he put in pushing the Super Spirit Bomb into Buu and failing to kill him after getting his energy back, Goku knew he had to act and finish the fight fast due to the large energy consumption of the Super Saiyan Three form otherwise he would end up repeating the mistakes from earlier on.

As he wasn't at the 100% of power he preferred, he had to make do with the amount of energy he had left, which was still very decent enough as his power had increased more when Porunga restored it while he (Goku) was drained.

This time he HAD to go all out and hold nothing back as he knew now he only had literally this one final chance to ultimately finish the pink monster child off or all he and Vegeta had fought for would be for nothing and the destruction of the universe inevitable.

"Aw man, I feel like I got hit by a tank!" Hercule groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up. He looked down to see Vegeta lying at his feet, the Saiyan Prince was unconscious and not moving, having been knocked out by Kid Buu's kick.

"Hey Bee, are you okay pal...uh..Bee?" Hercule asked in concern as he looked down to his left and found that his canine friend was not beside him.

He looked around frantically until he heard a familiar and friendly bark, he turned to see the labrador retriever run towards him, barking happily as if trying to tell Hercule he was fine. Bee was actually behind him all this time and was sent not too far back after Vegeta crashed into them.

Bee jumped onto Hercule's lap and looked up, pleased to see him again. The World Champ chuckled as he stroked the friendly canine.

"I'm glad you're ok boy, I was a little worried about you after that pink freak kicked that Vegeta into us, you're not hurt are you pal?" Hercule asked as he scanned Bee for any injuries, fortunately there didn't appear to be any.

Bee barked happily as he licked his face. As Hercule laughed at this, the pair then suddenly heard a groan, they both turned to see it was coming from Vegeta.

He was gripping the ground tightly with his gloved hands, he slowly raised his head but it took a lot of effort to do so in his current state, his left eye was completely shut while his right one was barely open.

He could sense Goku's Ki nearby, it was magnificently swollen and highly overwhelming which meant to Vegeta that Goku was now a Super Saiyan Three again, preparing to continue this frustratingly difficult battle with Kid Buu once more and finally end it in the Majin monster's defeat.

"Ka...Ka...K-Kakarot.." Vegeta groaned before his face slumped down to the ground, feeling too weak and drained to keep his head raised to watch his fellow Saiyan fight for their long deserved victory.

* * *

><p>On Kami's Lookout, as they stood firmly still on the polished tiled floor of the floating half dome structure, the Z fighters's eyes snapped open in amazement when they sensed Goku's overwhelming energy fill their senses.<p>

"Did you guys feel that?" Piccolo asked his fellow comrades whilst in awe of his former enemy's swelling Ki.

"Yeah, Dad's energy has spiked up incredibly than before, he must be that Super Saiyan Three." Gohan replied, sounding amazed as he looked up. Piccolo raised a brow at this as he turned his gaze slowly round at his former student. "You've seen your father as a Super Saiyan Three?" He asked Gohan in a surprised tone.

Goku's firstborn son simply nodded. "Yeah I did, after Majin Buu absorbed you and Gotenks, he became a lot stronger than before and I struggled really badly to beat him. Dad then arrived back on Earth and told me to put this earring on. He threw it to me but I missed. When I was looking for it, Dad held Majin Buu off. After I found the earring, it was then that I saw him in that form, his hair was a lot longer, he had no eyebrows and his voice was a bit deeper than normal. But the power he generated was really impressive. It's incredible to know there is actually a level beyond Super Saiyan 2." He replied with a smile, sounding truly impressed at his father having discovered and gaining all that power.

Everyone just stared at Gohan even Piccolo who now looked skeptically at him as one part of his explanation had piqued his interest.

"Earring?" He asked curiously, wondering what was so important about it that Goku insisted his oldest son to wear one. "I don't really know much about them but Dad had a pair. I do remember him saying that if I wear one on my right ear and him his left, we would then join bodies, in other words, fusion!" Gohan replied whilst he was scratching the back of his head, looking down at the tiled floor.

The Namek looked at his former student with amazement before turning his face round and folded his arms over his chest.

"I see, so there is another method of fusing that exists besides the fusion dance." Piccolo noted, his tone clearly giving away the fact that he wanted to know more about these 'earrings'.

"Apparently so, I think the Old Kai gave those earrings to Dad." Gohan replied as he nodded once more, his hands placed on his hips.

"Fusing with earrings, huh?" Krillin thought out aloud as he stroked his chin. "Sounds like its alot less complicated than that fusion dance Trunks and Goten have been doing!"

"Fusion earrings?!" Trunks scoffed as he turned to face Goten standing next to him, who had a curious look on his face.

"Man, fusion or no fusion, earrings are for girls!" The son of Vegeta concluded with his arms folded. Goten merely nodded at his best friend's words.

"What else do you know about these so-called 'fusion earrings', did you get to use them and are they supposed to be just as or more powerful than the fusion dance?" Piccolo asked Gohan, still and more eager to know about them as much as everyone else was.

Gohan now thought carefully on how to phrase his answers before responding.

"Well, to answer your three questions Piccolo," he began, "nope, I didn't get to use them, I was absorbed by Majin Buu when my guard was down before we had the chance. Just before that, when I found the earring, Dad didn't want to fuse anymore. He deemed it unnecessary because he noticed Majin Buu had lost more than around a third of his power, probably due to Gotenks's fusion wearing off inside. At that point he was just all you more than Goten and Trunks, dad seemed to be pretty confident at beating him by himself then." Gohan explained to his former teacher whose eyes widened a little in surprise as much as everyone else's were.

"And no, I didn't know whether the earrings were supposed to produce a better fusion than that dance these little guys were using. As i said before, Dad didn't tell me much about them, he only told me to put mine on and that we'd join bodies. For your first question, well...now everyone here knows as much as I do." Gohan concluded with a sigh.

Silence followed for a few moments around everyone until it was broken.

"...Mr. Piccolo...?" a voice cried out.

The aforementioned Namek looked down to see the cheerful face of Goten staring at him with a smile that he recognised to be identical to the one his Saiyan friend had. It still even amazed Piccolo everytime of how much Goten resembled Goku.

"Since my dad is a Super Saiyan Three now, do you think he will beat Majin Buu and save everyone?" The child asked innocently; excitement and hope could clearly be heard in his tone. Everyone looked at Goku's youngest son then to Piccolo, all of them awaiting his answer. Some of them looked unsure and some apprehensive.

"I really hope so Goten, your father is one of the greatest fighters that I have ever seen, known and had the pleasure of fighting alongside with. I have full faith in him that he can and will beat Majin Buu. If anyone can do it, its him!" He replied confidently with a smirk that matched his tone as he looked down at Goten.

The young hybrid Saiyan smiled even more at his answer along with his older brother and everyone else. As Piccolo looked skywards where he could sense the Super Saiyan Three's energy, he then paused, still staring into the sky.

"Goku, I hope you know what you are doing and that you have some kind of plan after that setback with the Spirit Bomb. We're all counting on you to save not just us all and the Earth but the entire universe. Its all in your hands my friend. Only you can beat that monster and we know you can!" He exclaimed mentally.

* * *

><p>"Goku may be back at nearly full power but I seriously doubt whether it will be enough to turn the tide of the battle in his favor." Old Kai commented as everyone saw the Super Saiyan Three through the Crystall Ball.<p>

"What do you mean, Ancestor?" Kibito Kai asked his elder, looking perplexed at what he had just stated.

"Well as we saw earlier, Majin Buu is already very powerful, just as or even more powerful than Goku is right now. He even has the ability to fight for a longer period of time at his full power something which even Goku can't do!" Old Kai simply replied as he continued to stare into the ball.

"Everything is at stake here, I'm sure Goku knows that this is a battle he can't afford to lose now especially when that Spirit Bomb attack failed, he needs to finish Majin Buu off and quick otherwise he'll lose and we'll all be dead!"

As he finished talking, Old Kai then peered closer towards the Ball as if he seemed fascinated or had spotted something very intriguing with what the Ball was projecting to him."I agree with you on the fact that he must do so Ancestor, there have been many missed opportunities to finish that monster off but everything so far has been nothing but setbacks for us all." Kibito Kai spoke in a serious tone as he looked at Old Kai who was now looking deeply into the ball.

"Uh-oh, this... doesn't look good." Old Kai muttered to himself but his words had now caught the attention of Kibito Kai and Dende, especially Moori and the Namekian natives, their hearts now sinking after hearing what the deity had just said.

"Wha-what is it Ancestor, whats going on?" Kibito Kai asked with worry and concern heard in his voice as he continued looking at Old Kai. The elder Kai was still staring into the Crystall Ball, there was a long pause before he finally responded.

"It's Majin Buu." he replied slowly, not taking his gaze away from the ball.

"Something seems...different...about him."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kibito Kai asked in a confused tone, not understanding and now looking very puzzled at his ancestor.

"Take a look and see for yourself." Old Kai told him while pointing at and still staring into the Ball. Kibito Kai leaned closer and looked into the ball carefully, what he then saw made him glare hard into it.

The Crystall Ball had now displayed Kid Buu with his arms folded across his chest and facing upwards, appearing to be laughing maniacally like a true psychotic demon. A few moments passed as Dende watched from the two Kais to the laughing Kid Buu in the ball, waiting to hear what Old Kai meant about Kid Buu being 'different' and what this would mean for Goku and Vegeta.

"I don't see anything different about him Ancestor, he still looks like and still is the same evil monster from earlier according to what I'm seeing." Kibito Kai said, still glaring into the Ball.

Old Kai rolled his eyes at this and folded his arms.

"You still have a lot to learn, young one." He sighed as he looked back into the Ball once more.

"To the untrained eye, he may still look the same but you have been taught better. Look more closely, deep into his eyes." Old Kai had now instructed the young Kaioshin who did what he was told. The Crystall Ball had zoomed into the evil blood red pupils of the child monster, Kibito Kai then frowned a little at this.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Elder? I still don't understand what you mean." "His eyes, when you look deep into them, don't they look a little more...menacing than before?" Old Kai asked him, hoping he would now understand. Kibito Kai looked more closely into the Ball and then he slowly realised what his elder was trying to get at.

"Now that you mention it...yes, his eyes do look a little more...evil than before." The young Kaioshin nodded in agreement. "But I still don't understand, what does this even mean?"

Dende was now looking skeptically at the two Kais as he looked from the Crystall Ball to them.

"Excuse me sir, but what is it that is so important about his eyes and what has it got to do with Goku and Vegeta?" He asked Old Kai with a little frown.

"Well from the looks of things, it is possible...that this battle may now possibly prove to be far more difficult and more destructive than before." Old Kai told everyone in a serious tone.

"From what I have just seen, Majin Buu looks very furious and even more completely determined this time to kill our Saiyan friends than last time despite him still retaining his childish personality, his nature seems to have grown more darker. His eyes are filled with the fire of vengeance and he's...somehow changed and... certainly not for the better!"

"How can you tell...even by looking into his eyes?" Dende asked him rather quickly.

"Hehehehe, did I ever tell you about my fusion with a witch?" The Old Kai asked with a small smile.

Dende frowned as he stared at the deity. "No." he replied slowly as he still looked sceptically at the Old Kai. Moori and the Namekians looked at the Old Kai as if he was set ablaze on fire.

"Well after that witch took my earring and fused with me, I gained quite a few abilities from her, one was being able to unlock an individual's hidden potential. Another one of the other abilities I gained from the fusion was to be gifted with the ability to read the eyes of an individual to a much greater detail than anybody else with similar abilities, and learn the true intent and character behind them." Old Kai explained.

Everyone just stared and some blinked in amazement.

"I also learned to read the eyes to even know what their true emotions were at the time and even sense emotional turmoil and disturbances in people too. It's an ability that has helped me and the other Kais over the years whilst I was overwatching the universe and to weed out evil beings that could potentially threaten galaxies, and in some disputes and negotiations between many races that were hostile to each other, we knew who was to blame for poor inter-relations. Before I was sealed away, I had taught and instructed my fellow Kais in teaching and developing this technique. It was then to be passed down through the next generation and onwards."

The elder deity then turned to his descendant and nodded in his direction.

"The young one here has the same ability too but he must be what I might deem _slow_ as he should have been instantly aware of Majin Buu's change as I was." he said.

Kibito Kai, who faintly blushed, nodded. "Yes Ancestor, but I'm still getting used to this, but using what I was taught, a while ago, i was able to sense some disturbance in Vegeta when we were in Babidi's ship, I knew that his anger and beliefs had made him a desirable candidate for Babidi to take control of him and make him his new warrior!"

Old Kai nodded in acknowledgement as he turned back to the Ball. Dende now looked back into the Crystall Ball nervously before asking the elder Kai another question.

"Sir, just how much has Majin Buu...changed?" He asked, knowing it was obviously not going to result in an uplifting answer.

"...If I'm correct...then Goku and Vegeta will now have a bigger battle on their hands that is going to be much more increasingly harder and difficult to win than before." Old Kai replied with simple honesty.

No one liked the sound of that especially the intense and painstaking struggle Goku and Vegeta went through earlier. Before Dende could quickly ask another question, Old Kai cut him off.

"You wish to know what caused this change in Majin Buu, am I correct?" He asked the young Guardian of The Earth who nodded slowly.

"Yes but... I think it's to do with the..Spirit Bomb, right?" Dende replied quietly.

"Precisely." Old Kai nodded, "and I'll explain further."

Kibito Kai, Moori and the rest of the Namekians leaned closer, interested in hearing the elder Kai's explanation.

"Well, it's obvious it all has to do with his experience with that Spirit Bomb attack Goku used. Ever since his creation, Majin Buu was nearly invincible to all those who opposed him. He never tasted defeat at all until my descendant here and the other Kais who were absorbed by that monster had stopped him. He however never faced the prospect of impending death, where he knew he was going to definitely be erased from existence and that there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He knew how to bring death to billions of innocent people but this is the very first time it was brought to him, him being on the other side for a change and look what has happened even when he survived. I'm still even shocked and very unsure of how Majin Buu had managed to survive that Spirit Bomb in the first place." Old Kai spoke as he now glanced at the still laughing Kid Buu in the Crystall Ball.

"Right now he is laughing like a happy child but his eyes tell another story, it shows hatred, deep anger and his bloodthirsty desire for vengeance as well as determination. I believe all this has only added to his madness and he now wants Goku's and Vegeta's blood. His resolve to destroy is stronger than ever."

Everyone looked down worriedly into the Crystall Ball which now showed the Super Saiyan Three Goku, bathed in gold flames with streaks of bio-electricity crackling off him. The sight brought some level of comfort to everyone as Goku was nearly back to full power and looked ready to fight to win completely but Majin Buu's change for the worse had affected the hopes of everyone.

Kibito Kai now looked from the Ball to his elder, looking worried and doubtful about their fortunes even though he still maintained hope in the Earth-raised Saiyan.

"Ancestor, could this-could this be it...tha-that Goku might fail and we along with the entire universe will now face total annihilation?" The young Kaioshin asked with slightly quivering lips.

"No, not yet!" The elder Kai snapped sternly, looking at his descendant with serious eyes.

"Don't you all give up hope on Goku now, he is the only thing that is standing between Majin Buu and the complete destruction of the entire universe and its inhabitants at this very moment. Goku is a true warrior and a champion as well as our last and greatest hope. All we can do is have faith in him, im sure the young man can pull something out of the bag that will help him grasp victory a-"

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him and Vegeta?" Dende interjected quickly. "What if something goes wrong or Goku ends up hurt or even worse?"

"Now is not the time for pessimism, dear boy." Old Kai told him as he shook his head. "For now there is nothing else we can do except for one thing."

"What's that, Ancestor?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Have faith in Goku that he will win...for our sakes." Old Kai replied as he stared back into the Crystall Ball, awaiting the final battle for the fate of the universe and...their lives, to commence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: OOOHH, things are going to get intense and interesting now! Some notes to share with you:<em>**

**_1. I didn't really want the Potara Earrings to be brought up in Gohan's conversation with the others in regards to seeing his dad as a Super Saiyan Three, as they're pretty much irrelevant right now. But I obviously assumed they would naturally turn up in Gohan's explanation anyway as at that time he was busy finding his earring as Goku held Buutenks off and he then saw his dad as an SSJ3 when Buutenks turned into Buuiccolo. So that was how it happened_**

**_2. I don't know how much power Goku used while pushing the Spirit Bomb against Kid Buu when his energy was restored but it seemed he used quite a lot of effort as a SSJ1. But based on story reasons and personal opinions, im going to assume he used a quarter of his power since a Saiyan's power increases more after being drained, that's mine and most other DBZ fans's theory anyway._**

**_3. The Old Kai's "Eye-reading" thing was just a mystical ability I gave to him, being that he is very wise, experienced and mystical especially with some abilities he may have got from the fusion with the witch. This ability may not seem out of place with him. If you guys can accept that then great!_**

**_The next chapters will be as long as this one. and now will contain some full-on fights. _**

**_For you guys who already like this and have or are about to Favourite/Follow this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! But you may all have to wait yet for the next chapter as I'am getting busy with work and with other stuff going on. If I'm lucky I may post the next chapter as soon as possible or if not, I'll make up for it by posting two later on. If you're all willing to be patient and wait, I would call you all truly wonderful people._**

**_I hope that as a first time writer, I impressed most of you!_**

**_Until the next Chapter, all of you take care of yourselves!_**

**_Yours Truly_**

**_SuperSaiyanKnight_**


	3. Chapter 3: Saiyan Vs Majin

_**Hey Guys, sorry for the long wait! Just been busy with stuff and whatnot. Here is the next chapter. It's my first time of writing a fight scene so forgive me if I get something wrong. Like I said earlier, I'am not an experienced writer, im just a rookie. 54 reviews, 25 Favs and 39 followers, that's brilliant! THANK YOU GUYS!**_

_**Well here we go...ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kid Buu Saga-Chapter Three: Saiyan Vs Majin<strong>

The cold turquoise eyes of the Super Saiyan Three were narrowed into slits, focusing on their pink target ahead who was just simply stood where he was, laughing mirthlessly in the distance; his terrible laughter echoing through the air around them.

Goku snarled under his breath, despising of how seriously Kid Buu was taking this battle. The Saiyan was still standing in the very spot where he had transformed, his fiery aura blazing around his body with surges of bio-electricity flickering and hissing into the air around him.

His undershirt was slightly illuminated under the glowing gold fire that bathed his body. His orange pants were torn from the waist up, missing the top half of his now absent trademark orange gi which usually covered his chest.

Goku maintained a stoic posture with his fists tightly clenched, frowning at his death-cheating enemy. For what seemed to have been slightly more than a couple of minutes, none of the two fighters had yet moved to throw the first punch or kick.

The Saiyan knew it was unwise to stand around doing nothing while he was just simply burning energy away but he waited for Kid Buu to cease that annoying laughter of his and focus more on their fight. Their survival even depended on it; Goku for his own, Vegeta's, the people on Earth and the universe. Kid Buu, for himself of course.

The Majin monster was bent over as he kept on laughing with hysterical madness, slapping the front of his right thigh repeatedly with his hand until he finally started to slowly calm down.

After completely stopping, he then looked up to face Goku and now gave him a bored look as he slowly raised his arm and pointed at him.

"Hmm?" The Super Saiyan Three's eyes widened a little, surprised and wondering what his enemy was up to now and if he was actually finally ready to battle.

Kid Buu's frown then turned into an evil sneer as he giggled gleefully and could not suppress his evident joy of fighting and bringing pain to his foe once again, his eyes however displayed fury and hatred to his opponent ahead who nearly had him erased from existence.

Goku leaned forward to get into his own fighting stance, raising both of his fists in front of him as he still kept his eyes trained on the little pink terror. A few moments passed until Kid Buu, with his right hand, now started gesturing Goku to come to him; his evil savage smile planted widely across his face as he did this.

Goku responded with a growl as he now completely readied himself to attack and summoned his energy at will; his gold aura flared up at a higher intensity, bio-electricity crackling at a higher pitch than ever as the surrounding rubble had now risen up and swirled around him furiously. The Saiyan maintained an icy stare at Kid Buu as he began to think.

_"My power seems to have increased quite a bit after Porunga restored my energy so right now it should definitely still be enough to finish this. But it could go either way since Buu is still just as strong as before...well, here goes. All or nothing, it comes down to this!"_ Goku thought to himself.

This was it. This would be the final battle that would ultimately decide the fate of the universe and he knew the responsibility of saving the Earth and the universe rested on his shoulders. He could not let everyone down and there was no backing out even though Goku would never choose the option of fleeing from a fight. This battle now simply meant one thing to him: Do or Die!

Without warning, the Super Saiyan Three leapt off from the ground and charged straight at Kid Buu as he let out a battle cry. Kid Buu kept an evil grin on his face as he continued gesturing Goku to come to him. With his prey getting into the exact range he wanted him, instead of attempting to engage Goku, the child monster lowered his arms whilst stifling a few giggles that escaped his lips.

Kid Buu then leaned his head back to face the sky then slowly he turned his face round to see Hercule and Bee. The pair squealed out loud and shivered terribly, embracing each other as tightly as they could while the pink terror watched with an amused look at their terrified expressions.

"Hehe-hee-hee!" Kid Buu giggled, with his head still leaned back. His eyes now widened in glee as he stared at the World Champ and his canine friend.

The pair could even see a maniacal gleam that was visible in the Majin's pupils. They were extremely terrified, hoping and even praying that the monster would not attack them instead of Goku.

Kid Buu's evil smile widened as his eyes were still locked with Hercule and Bee. The pair were still quaking yet, tears had now formed in their eyes and were seconds away from trickling down their faces.

It was all testament to how much Bibidi's monster scared them...and they had every right to be!

Fortunately for them, Kid Buu now phased out of sight and reappeared in front of the Super Saiyan Three, just mere inches away.

Goku halted himself instantly as he looked up in shock at the monster's sudden appearance but before his instincts kicked in, Kid Buu swiftly smashed his knee directly into his face.

The blow was hard enough to create a shockwave around them that brushed and swept the rocks and dirt beneath them away in opposite directions. Goku's head snapped back as he let out a grunt of pain, his body was now being sent backwards in a diagonal direction to the skies above him. Kid Buu appeared at Goku's right side, maintaining the same speed as Goku's body and drove his elbow deep into his stomach, eliciting a cry of pain from his Saiyan adversary whose eyes bulged out and now spat out small strings of saliva from his mouth as his body began to descend quickly.

Before Goku could hit the ground, Kid Buu reappeared by his side once more and then kneed him hard into his ribs. The third blow sent the Saiyan flying ahead of where the Majin monster was facing.

As his body was hurled some meters away, Goku quickly twisted his body round and stuck his right leg out to land on it. As soon as gravity started to slowly pull him down, he landed on his said leg and skidded across the ground on it, creating a long and narrow trench.

He then twisted his right ankle around so it was facing in the direction of Kid Buu to halt his skid and ready himself once more. As he stopped, he then instantly sprung himself back into the air, charging once again at his child adversary.

Kid Buu shot towards him in midair, laughing maniacally as he raised both his hands in front of him and started firing a furious volley of pink energy spheres, the size of tennis balls, out of his palms. The plethora of the blasts shot across the air at blinding speeds, homing in on their target.

Seeing them approaching him, Goku simultaneously phased in and out to his left then right then left again, repeating this pattern and managing to avoid the incoming spheres until he appeared in front of Kid Buu, much to the monster's surprise.

Goku brought his knee up to direct it into Kid Buu's face, the monster sneered as he brought up both his arms in an X fashion to block the incoming blow but a second before Goku's knee connected with Kid Buu's forearms, the Saiyan teleported out of sight then appeared at his opponent's left side in a fraction of a second, his knee now smashed deeply into Kid Buu's left temple.

The Majin groaned dazily with his eyes poking out of their sockets as his body jerked to his right from the hit.

Before the child monster could be sent flying away, Goku quickly grabbed Kid Buu's left arm with his right hand and pulled the demon towards him. With a grunt of effort, he used his left arm to deliver a swift and powerful uppercut to his opponent.

The blow had landed underneath his chin with a thunderous impact. Saliva shot out instantly from Kid Buu's now groaning mouth as his body flew several hundred feet upwards, he then quickly performed a backwards roll then outstretched his arms and legs.

A quick ripple escaped from his body as he came to an instant stop, having used his energy as an airbrake.

Kid Buu now growled in fury, staring at the Earth-raised Saiyan with venomous hatred before he charged straight back to Goku at full speed, now wanting his opponent to pay for the two blows he had inflicted on him.

Goku immediately got into a defensive stance, his fists raised in front of him as he prepared to defend himself from the charging monster.

But he saw Kid Buu phase out halfway during his descent then reappear in front of him, which again took the Saiyan by surprise, to receive a devastating head-butt in his face from the child monster.

Goku gave out a cry of pain as he was thrown backwards from the blow. Kid Buu grinned evilly as he jerked his head forwards and his antenna quickly extended in length and shot towards Goku at an alarming speed.

The next thing Goku felt as he skidded in the grass below, was something coiling around his neck tightly and painfully constricted his throat, making him choke and gasp for air as his windpipe was being crushed, his hands instinctively grabbed the tightening antenna as he tried to use his fingers to slide them down in between his throat and the head tentacle to allow some air to get into his lungs.

Kid Buu then quickly retracted his antenna with it still wrapped around Goku's neck and proceeded to give his Saiyan opponent more painful headbutts to the face every time he retracted his antenna.

The Majin monster, now without retracting, increased the vicious tempo of his savage head-butts, laughing with sadistic and maniac joy as he kept on repeatedly slamming his forehead into Goku's face in a brutal manner, his opponent's choked cries of pain music to his ears.

With a grunt, Goku pressed his right palm quickly against Kid Buu's forehead to stop the next blow. As the Majin struggled against and tried to shake off the Saiyan's grip, Goku slowly slid his hand down the pink demon's face then swiftly thrusted his index and middle finger into the Majin's eyes.

Kid Buu shrieked in pain as he staggered back wildly with both of his hands slapped over his face, covering his poked eyeballs.

Feeling the antenna's hold around his neck loosen, Goku brought both his feet up and drove them into Kid Buu's solar plexus, kicking him away, at the same time using the monster's chest as a springboard to launch himself into a backflip as he was now completely free from Kid Buu's antenna.

A second later after landing on one leg, Goku propelled himself forwards and flew at lightning speed towards Kid Buu.

As the monster stopped skidding across the ground, he was still growling from both having his eyes jabbed and the hit he took to the chest whilst rubbing his eyes softly, trying to soothe the pain in them.

He lowered his hands in time to see Goku letting out a battle cry as he barreled towards him with his arm pulled back as he brought it forwards then smashed his fist into his cheek with a grunt, a noticeable ripple tore through a now stunned Kid Buu's face.

The monster yelled in pain as his body was sent heading into a large rock behind him but he phased out three quarters of the way from impact and reappeared behind Goku with his back facing the Saiyan's as he then spun his body round with a gleeful expression on his face.

Before the Super Saiyan Three could turn around himself, he felt white hot pain flow furiously around his body as the Majin had now plowed his knee deep into his spine.

"GAARRGGHH!" Goku screamed in agony, his back arching backwards as he was sent hurling into the path towards the rock that he had unintentionally sent his adversary in.

But halfway, he placed two fingers to his forehead and phased out, instantly rematerializing behind the monster in a split second, moving instead towards him with an outstretched left leg to deliver a powerful kick that was aimed for the back of Kid Buu's head.

As his opponent turned around, the Super Saiyan Three's boot instead crashed into the middle of the monster's face with an amazing force.

Kid Buu's body tore through the air as he was seconds away from hitting the large rock, but as stubborn and determined as he was, he mystically extended the length of his arm across the distance between him and the Saiyan, his fist slamming straight into Goku's stomach, making him gasp out loudly and knocking him backwards onto the ground at the same time he (Kid Buu) crashed into the rock behind him, leaving a large and cracked indent on it as he slid down onto his knees.

The two fighters quickly flipped back up onto their feet and into their fighting stances as they stared at each other with loathing and determination to wipe the other out of existence.

A few moments later, they phased out of sight and what followed next was a series of rippling shockwaves that riddled the skies above that displayed their progress.

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!

A very stunned Hercule and Bee were watching the fight with expressions of amazement despite the fact that they were just ordinary beings and not well trained like the other humans: Krillin, Yamcha and Tien for example, to see fights occurring at superhuman speeds like in this instance, seeing the Super Saiyan Three and Kid Buu actually throw punches and kicks at each other at the mind-boggling speeds they were managing.

All they could settle with was just watching the ripples explode in the air above them like a quick display of fireworks.

Vegeta was still lying face down in the ground, his dark flame-like hair whipping wildly in the wind that blew around him.

Finally he raised his head up once again but did so slowly. He could feel two powerful Kis clashing furiously above him as well as the air shaking violently from their blows connecting with each other, a small smirk now formed itself over the Saiyan Prince's face.

_"Kakarot and Buu are going all out this time, nothing held back!"_ he thought to himself excitedly as with one eye open, he could see through the shockwaves, Goku now expertly landing several well aimed strikes to each part of Kid Buu's body making the Majin hiss in pain as he countered aggressively by doing the same back to his enemy.

_"Kakarot must not drag his feet at all this time. Out of the two of us, he stands a better chance of beating that monster. The power of the Super Saiyan Three form must surely be all that he needs right now. But Buu is really just as powerful himself. Let's just hope Kakarot shows that cretin what a Saiyan is truly made of. You can do this Kakarot, I believe in you!"_ The Saiyan grinned.

The ripples continued to thunder across the sky until Goku and Kid Buu finally appeared into view, with the former thrusting his fist into his pink opponent's face, making him howl in pain.

The pair then phasing out and reappearing again with Kid Buu now delivering a kick to Goku's stomach; his foot deeply embedded into the Saiyan's gut.

They phased out again and rematerialized on top of a lone standing cliff, both fighter's fists were pulled back as they then quickly shot towards each other, hoping to hit their mark.

Goku's left fist collided with Kid Buu's right one so powerfully, the shockwave that generated from the impact resulted in the entire cliff that they were stood on top of, exploding violently into large clusters of rocks and rubble that dispersed into different directions through the air as a giant greyish brown cloud shrouded the entire area.

Before they had a chance to fall to the ground, Goku and Kid Buu had already teleported themselves to the ground below, and tried to punch each other again.

As soon as their fists met again, it resulted in a large crater forming underneath them, which was about half a mile long and one mile deep.

They continued their myriad of strikes, exchanging multiple kicks and punches angrily before Goku exploited an opening and got in an elbow into Kid Buu's jaw, knocking him back at full force.

In quick retaliation, a now slightly bruised Kid Buu lunged forward and performed a roundhouse kick, his boot swiped across Goku's face, taking him by surprise. A medium sized cut now faded into existence on his right cheek as a bit of blood slowly trickled down from it.

Goku instantly brought his right arm up and released an invisible Kiai blast from his hand that blew his opponent several hundreds of feet away into the air and out of the crater like a billboard sign caught in a hurricane .

As he came to a stop just in time as the Saiyan materialized in front of him a long distance away, Kid Buu grinned while he cupped his hands and brought them to his side as cobalt energy whirred into existence in them, forming a bright orb, the size of a soccer ball, with long bright blue beams spinning around Kid Buu's hands just as fast as the humming of the charging energy grew louder and dangerous with each passing second.

The Majin's evil smile informed Goku that what he was preparing for him in his cupped hands wasn't only bad but was a replica of his own attack that he was going to use for the second time against him.

Kid Buu brought his hands forward and fired the Kamehameha Wave which blasted out of them, the air around the fighters lit up in a cobalt color as the large bright wave of energy headed straight towards the Super Saiyan Three.

Timing the blast's speed and distance from his position, Goku shot up in the air, getting out of the blast's trajectory as he allowed it to barrel away underneath him.

As Kid Buu snarled with his rage filled eyes, he looked up to Goku hovering in the air as behind him, an explosion of blue energy from his failed attack shook the Kai planet mildly.

The Saiyan had his own hands cupped at his side this time as he thrust them forwards and a large fiery gold ki erupted from his palms, cascading down towards then engulfed a screaming Kid Buu in half a second.

After the energy faded away, it revealed a large amount of pink matter that were scattered everywhere, just floating in random directions.

Goku quickly brought his right hand up and as he concentrated, hundreds of Ki spheres that looked and were shaped like discs fired out of his palm like bullets from a machine gun in just a few seconds as each of them automatically found their targets and incinerated nearly all of the floating pink blobs to dust.

Unfortunately for Goku, a few blobs had survived the blasts as they flew towards him, making the Saiyan wonder if he was about to be absorbed. His hands lit up with gold energy, electricity crackling over them as the matter flew straight to him, getting closer.

They then instantly converged together and a few seconds later Kid Buu had regenerated in almost an instant as he threw a punch towards Goku's face, making the Super Saiyan Three's pain signals flare.

As the blow landed, Kid Buu followed this up by planting his left fist into Goku's stomach which made him double over in pain before Kid Buu bent down himself and delivered a vicious scorpion kick to his face that sent him crashing into the ground below him.

Kid Buu raised his hands up in front of him and began firing a series of rapid fire blasts towards his long gold haired target.

Each of the long pink beams hit the ground and created medium sized craters and small but wide fissures in the earth several feet away from where Goku was lying down.

The amazed and stunned Saiyan looked up to see the blasts making their way towards him quickly as they destroyed nearly everything in its path, he launched his body backwards and did several backflips, successfully avoiding the beams that whizzed past him.

Despite Goku's successful evasions of the attack, Kid Buu relentlessly kept on firing his blasts, hitting random spots on the ground and destroying nearby cliff sides even though Goku was well out of range.

Kid Buu now seemed to be more preoccupied with seeing and laughing at the results his blasts was producing than trying to kill his prey. Goku watched the pink terror with a skeptical expression as Kid Buu reduced a mountain on his left into rubble.

"What in the world is he doing?!" The Saiyan asked himself heatedly. "I'm right over here even in the open and he's busy trying to deface some big rocks over there!''

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kid Buu roared with laughter over his blasts as they spawned large craters into the grounds of the Kai planet. Kid Buu would have continued his demolition of the mountains, hadn't Goku now appeared next to and stopped him with a punch in his right cheek.

Kid Buu grunted in pain and annoyance. He certainly did not allow that hit to go unpunished as he spun around and delivered a right kick to Goku's jaw, making his face turn the other way, spitting out some saliva and groaned a little in pain before the Earth-raised Saiyan dashed forwards with an earth shattering knee to Kid Buu's chin knocking him away.

After Kid Buu recovered, he teleported straight in front of Goku, with an elbow travelling to his face before Goku caught it with his left palm.

The two went on to continue trading blows as Vegeta, Hercule and Bee watched on, unable to work out who had the upper hand this time.

"Wow, looks like they're... really g-g-going all out, aren't they boy?" Hercule told Bee who had the World Champ's arm wrapped around him, holding him in front of his chest. Bee didn't bark a reply, his eyes and attention were solely transfixed on the battle.

"Well, of course they're going all out you Oaf, they're warriors fighting to the death!" A voice cried out, sounding annoyed at what Hercule just asked his puppy.

The Champ now turned around to see Vegeta getting back onto his feet then slowly began limping towards them. Hercule just stared at the flame haired fighter as he stopped right next to him. The Saiyan then looked up to observe the fight above.

Hercule released a sulking pout at Vegeta's insult, he was no stranger to being called an "Oaf", a few journalists in the media who were also his critics had dubbed him as one in their newspapers and magazines, and he remembered even Trunks called him that back on Earth before it was destroyed. It obviously hurt his pride internally but he did a good job of hiding it…until now.

"….Rather be an Oaf who's a World Champ who everyone loves than a midget with a receding hairline." Hercule mumbled quietly to himself, even though his insult was obviously directed to the Saiyan next to him.

"Ooo-hoo-hoo-hoo, _scathing!" _the Saiyan Prince retorted sarcastically with a little chuckle, not seeming even slightly fazed by the insult.

Hercule's eyes widened, his jaw was now resting on the ground as he looked at Vegeta, shocked at the fact that he had heard his insult when the Champ was so sure he said it quietly, only audible for him and Bee to hear. Just how did the flame haired guy hear that?

He obviously was not aware of a Saiyan's enhanced senses over a human's, hearing being one of them.

As he looked at Vegeta fearfully, the Prince wasn't looking back as he was busy giving the intense battle his full undivided attention.

Vegeta could tell from Goku's and Kid Buu's expressions just how much of an effort they were putting into their blows. They were taking this round much more seriously than before.

What had now amazed Vegeta was that Kid Buu was not messing and clowning around much like before. His efforts showed that he was fighting like his life truly depended on it (which it did) and as he turned his gaze to his rival, he could see the look on Goku's face, behind that look of intense concentration was pure excitement and he looked impressed himself as he couldn't believe himself that Kid Buu did not fight so incredibly like this before.

The monster had seemingly held only a little bit of his true power back earlier on. Kid Buu managed to find an opening through Goku's punches and raised his palm and charged a pink Ki blast which hit his opponent in the ribs.

POOOMMM!

As Goku was sent reeling away, he countered with his own; a gold sphere shot out of his palm, piercing through the air and skimmed over Kid Buu's shoulder had the demon not moved his head to the side to let it pass by, it would have certainly severed his entire head off, not that it would've been a problem for him anyway.

Goku now phased in a few feet above him with his hands gripping each other and raised above his head, ready to deliver an axe strike. Kid Buu looked around frantically, searching for Goku… before he sensed his energy above him.

As the Majin slowly looked up, his Saiyan opponent immediately smashed him towards the ground below.

As soon as Kid Buu's body crashed into the ground, producing a crater around him as a grey cloud bathed and covered him in it, almost immediately a deadly pink energy wave blasted out of the cloud, heading straight towards Goku.

Goku's eyes slightly widened before he dashed to the side, getting himself to a safe distance from Kid Buu's surprise attack only to be met with a boot in his cheek by Kid Buu himself.

As Goku's body flew across the air, he felt several dozens of hard punches impact all over his chest, face and back, making him now struggle to breathe through the pain.

Kid Buu chuckled darkly as he continued to make the Super Saiyan Three suffer through continuing his combo of punches all around his body whilst flying alongside the Saiyan.

Having had enough of this, Goku ignited his gold aura that erupted from his body, the gold fire with razor sharp edges laced with blue bio-electricity successfully blew Kid Buu a safe distance away, allowing the Saiyan to use this short opportunity to take a quick breather.

"RAARRRGGGHH-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA!" Goku looked up to now see the monster advance towards him again with a ready fist that he knew had his name on it, with a growl the Saiyan vanished out of sight and rematerialized at the pink terror's side, sending a right hook at his face.

The monster jerked back a little before giving a roar of anger then shot towards Goku and began another round of exchanging fierce blows.

As the pair moved towards the direction of Vegeta and Hercule, the impact of their fists and kicks crashing into each other was so great, that the ensuing rippling shockwave knocked Hercule and Bee away, with the World Champ landing flat on his behind, and had made even Vegeta stagger back a couple of steps.

Goku brought his right arm up to deliver a knifehand to the side of Kid Buu's neck but the little demon now brought his right forearm up to block it successfully and countered with a crippling elbow to Goku's sternum.

The Saiyan felt the wind taken out of him before he felt Kid Buu's fist smash into the side of his mouth then a knee rammed straight into his stomach.

In his mind, Goku was enjoying the fact that Kid Buu was truly fighting him and this kind of strength blew his mind away. It took nearly dying for the Majin to truly unleash everything he had.

Kid Buu raised both his feet and thrusted his black boots into Goku's face, the sound of the impact reverberated sickeningly through the air, loud enough for Vegeta and Hercule to hear it, and even making them wince, that sent the long gold haired Saiyan flying into a mountainside like a speeding bullet.

As soon as the Saiyan's body pierced through it and disappeared, the mountain exploded violently into countless numbers of large debris and rocks that flew in different directions, enormous clouds of black hued grey smoke bathed the entire area as it travelled around certain bends on the ground.

Hercule and Vegeta used their forearms to cover their faces from the flying barrages of rubble and dust that flew at them like a lethal swarm of projectiles.

"OWW-OWW-OWW-OWWWW!" Hercule gasped in pain as the sharp ends of oncoming stones and rocks hit his hairy forearms and face and had even drew blood but the champ was doing his best to protect his canine friend by burying him deep into his chest and turning to the side. Bee whimpered quietly with his eyes shut, hoping it would all stop.

Vegeta on the other hand, was faring excellently well.

He only just stood there and had his right forearm covering his face with stones and rubble bouncing off it quickly, he wasn't bothered about them but instead bothered about where Goku was.

Vegeta concentrated his senses on picking up Goku's Ki, and after a few seconds he picked up a familiar signal underneath a large pile of rubble. It was high but just a little faint.

Kid Buu giggled before blatant and unholy anger took over his features and started swinging his arms around, firing pink blasts after pink blasts from his hands towards the pile of rocks and boulders which he knew was entombing his Saiyan opponent.

The beams exploded on impact and drew more smoke as the rocks were reduced further into stones and the ground shook with a loud BOOM.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted out in horror, he gritted his teeth at Kid Buu who continued blasting away to his heart's content, the Saiyan's instincts were forcing him to intervene but he knew it would be similar to committing suicide as he had no chance against Kid Buu, he learned that the hard way earlier on.

Kid Buu ceased his attacks as he laughed quietly, eager to see what he had managed to make of the entombed Saiyan.

A large cloud draped over the spot where Kid Buu was hitting his target then all of a sudden a gold explosion erupted from beneath the rubble as they then became reduced to nothing. Kid Buu's face became illuminated in a gold color as he looked down with a surprised expression, his red blood pupils scanning for the Super Saiyan Three.

As the gold energy slowly vanished from sight, there on the ground was a crater ten feet wide and ten metres deep. Inside of it, in the centre, Goku was stood there with his arms at his sides.

A quarter of his blue undershirt was now missing and there were multiple bruises and cuts all over exposed parts of his muscular chest and all over his face. His orange pants were riddled with a couple of holes in them, some cuts could be seen through them if you looked carefully.

The Super Saiyan Three just stood there with a smirk on his face, staring straight at Kid Buu, seeming more impressed than anything.

The Majin growled in anger, veins poking out of his forehead, his teeth gritting so hard against each other, they looked as if they were about to break off any second. Goku then phased out, still smirking as he rematerialized in the air, floating in front of Kid Buu. The Majin glared furiously at him, still growling.

"I have to say Majin Buu, this round of our fight was a million times better than before, you even came close to finishing me a few times. It was even a great workout too!" Goku smiled.

Kid Buu growled dismissively of his compliment.

"I can't believe you were holding back on me a bit, you shouldn't do that if you really want to have a fight that truly brings the best out of you and your abilities. I really should have never underestimated you," Goku continued.

"But I still have a _lot _of fight left in me yet...so what do you say we get started on round two now?" The Super Saiyan Three asked his Majin opponent with a smirk, awaiting his response.

Goku's response from Kid Buu was a fist that swiftly advanced towards his face at a frightening speed but the Saiyan caught it in his hand as if he had predicted it long ago. Kid Buu tried to punch him again with his free hand but Goku caught it in his other hand then before Kid Buu could blink, the Saiyan drove his right knee deep into Kid Buu's stomach, making him scream in pain as he doubled over.

The Super Saiyan Three brought his left knee up that connected with Kid Buu's chin, jerking his head right back at break neck speed, stunning him in the process. Goku then twirled around and delivered a roundhouse kick which went straight into Kid Buu's stomach followed by an uppercut as Kid Buu leaned forwards from the previous blow, which hit the bottom of his nose and threw him miles away into the air above.

Goku's aura burst to life, surrounding him in gold flames and blue bio-electricity that crackled furiously all over him before he took off after his opponent.

Round Two was getting started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well that's the fight scene. I really hope you guys enjoyed that. I'll try my best to make them much better in the future. Anyway according to some reviews, many are asking about Gohan and Gotenks being brought to the battle by Kibito Kai? Well in this story, Kibito Kai is putting his faith into Goku as the Old Kai is doing, yes he has recovered his energy by now but he's taking the Old Kai's word for it that Goku could still find a way to kill Kid Buu.<strong>_

_**To the reviewer who mentioned a second set of Potaras that the Kais have...they don't. If you remember, just before Kid Buu arrived on the Kai planet, Goku and Vegeta destroyed the pair Kibito Kai gave them and those were the very last ones they had, so...**_

_**Now i'm a huge DBZ Abridged and Team Four Star fan, the interaction of Hercule making fun of Vegeta's height and hair and Vegeta's response in this chapter was borrowed from the TFS Vegeta vs Android 19 fight.**_

_**Well thank you guys, see you again on the next chapter. i'll try my best to hurry with it. But don't be surprised if it takes longer.**_

_**Please review, I would like to hear your opinions but NO flaming please!**_

_**Take care of yourselves guys,**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Demon's Rage

_**AN:**__** Hi Guys, I'm REALLY sorry it has taken me this long to update, I've been both ill and busy with work over December and the start of this New Year. But Im ok now and well...here is chapter four!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kid Buu Saga - Chapter Four: A Demon's Rage<strong>

The beautifully tranquil and peaceful-looking planet of New Namek was a heavenly sight to behold. The pretty towering blue trees stood firmly erect where they were, the emerald colored lake that stretched for miles in between many islands across the horizon. As the warm and salty breeze blew over them, on these very islands and vast lands all of which were adorned with pale blue grass, they were also littered with small pearly white Namekian homes that made up a village.

Only a few villages existed on Planet New Namek due to a small population of residing Namekians in general. Just nearby where the Namekian Leader's white hut was, two Supreme Kais, guardians of the universe, had a congregation of the Namekian natives surrounding them. In front of where they sat was a mystical glass ball which was planted down on the blue grass.

In that particular ball showed a long spiky gold haired warrior delivering blows to a small pink monster child who was mirroring his actions at speeds which made them look like swift blurs colliding with each other followed by multiple Ki blasts firing out of their palms that repeatedly kept on cancelling each other out and resulted in bright explosions.

For a long period of time, nobody uttered a word. Their eyes never left the mystical object on the ground. The Namekians were watching in awe and "oohed" and "aahed" at the clash and violent motions that were being displayed, they had never witnessed such an intensely and close-fought battle like this in their lives...considering that everyone's lives were on the line right now.

"My goodness, do you see this Ancestor?" A bewildered Kibito Kai asked his master, his right eye was twitching out of nervousness and his raised fists trembling in anxiety.

"Majin Buu is taking this fight a lot more seriously than before. He's actually giving Goku a run for his money! You were certainly right Elder, Majin Buu has changed...and it may not look good for Goku at this rate. It may be possible that he won't even win!"

"_Yes_, I can see that Majin Buu is fighting at his best, I may be old but I'm not blind, you idiot!" Old Kai snapped angrily with spit flying out of his mouth and an annoyed glare directed at his descendant that made the younger Kaioshin wince a little and lean slightly away in fear.

"But Goku is holding his own rather well so there's still a chance that he can do it. And when he does, you'll end up eating your own words." The elder Kai sneered, as he now turned his gaze back to watch Goku and Kid Buu in the Crystall Ball.

Dende was sitting down in a cross legged position on the blue grass, watching the fight nervously. His fists were shaking in fear that the Majin would eventually overpower and eliminate the Earth-raised Saiyan. True to Kibito Kai's word, Kid Buu looked like he was succeeding in giving Goku a much harder fight than what was previously imagined, and had now made him wonder if Goku could ever win this battle.

Dende's shaking form however didn't go unnoticed by Moori, the Namekian elder, who was now gazing down at the young Namek. Seeing Dende looking this apprehensive and fearful could not make Moori help but feel sympathy towards him. He knew that recently the events that had unfolded had been terrifying and shocking to say the least.

Dende was already visibly affected by what had transpired in the last few days, even with Earth and its inhabitants now still wished back, they were still at risk from being destroyed and wiped out again. The young Guardian of Earth knew that if Kid Buu successfully beat and destroyed Goku, then Vegeta and Hercule would be next along with the planet they were on, then Earth would fall victim to the Majin's hands again and after that?

Planet New Namek, of course.

Kid Buu would teleport here, and since his strength definitely outclassed all the few elite Namekian fighters that the Namek planet had to offer, they all too would be massacred by the pink demon with complete ease...and wouldn't even make him sweat. With every Namekian and even Moori killed, Porunga would then cease to exist permanently along with Shenron and that...would result in the Earth, New Namek and their respective inhabitants staying dead forever, and literally nothing in the universe could ever bring all of them back again.

A very horrible prospect…for anyone to think of at this point.

Even the Supreme Kais knew this, with the exception of Kibito Kai, Old Kai was still trying to stay positive in this situation but if he had any fears or doubts, he was doing a brilliant job of hiding them. Seeing that Dende was still trembling away, being kind and benevolent as he was, Moori sighed softly as he decided to comfort him. The Namek elder slowly sat himself down on the grass beside Dende as he placed his wooden cane in front of his crossed legs on the soft grass. They both stared into the Ball with a few moments of peaceful silence.

"Don't worry Dende my boy, Goku is a very powerful and strong warrior, I'm very sure he knows what he's doing, afterall he did beat Frieza all those years ago." Dende looked startled by the voice but forced a smile on his face as he turned around to face Moori, instantly recognising his voice. The elder Namek turned to face him with a friendly and reassuring smile.

"This isn't the time to be doubtful, it's the time to show that even in a situation like this, you are and must be able to retain hope and positivity...even if others do not." Moori told him.

"You are pure of heart and very wise Dende, there was certainly a reason that when Goku came to Namek seven years ago to search for a new Guardian for Earth, that I had recommended you...to take up that job. Until now, i've known and heard you have done marvellously at your new role, and I'm very proud of my choice and you, but you need to stay strong Dende, strong for the people of Earth, strong for Goku and most importantly strong...for yourself." Dende listened intently to the Namek elder's words and nodded slowly with a smile.

He knew Moori was right, what he had told him now made sense. Being afraid and internally pessimistic wasn't going to help himself or anyone or the situation they were in. As Dende looked at Goku in the Ball, he could see him fighting really hard against Kid Buu.

He had always known Goku to be the optimistic one, particularly when everyone was on a downer in certain situations and how he was very capable enough to raise their hopes and spirits.

"You're right Elder," Dende beamed enthusiastically before frowning just a little. "But it's just with all that has happened in the last few days on Earth. Well as you already know, we've all been through a lot recently."

Moori nodded in response. "I'm very well aware of that, and I'm not very pleased with the fact that you have had to face a horrible crisis like this so early in your new role at your age, even though you grow quicker and wiser due to our Namekian genes, but life does throw surprises; some good but some...very unpleasant, just like what is happening right now." He spoke calmly as he placed his right hand on Dende's left shoulder as they both looked into the Crystall Ball.

"I just really hope Goku can beat Majin Buu and there is still a chance he can do it Elder. I'm just afraid of what will happen if he loses..." Dende's voice quietly trailed off at the end.

Moori shook his head at his words, his comforting hand still resting on his shoulder as he maintained a small but bright smile.

"Dende, no matter what happens, no matter what certain situations may look like, evil shall and will never triumph," Moori told him reassuringly. "Look what happened to Frieza in the end, after that monster raided our planet and massacred our people for the dragon balls. The same will happen to that monster who Goku is fighting. It's karma my child, what goes around comes around. It doesn't take long for a monster's sins to catch up with him and finally pay the price."

Dende stared at the Namek elder for a few moments before nodding in agreement. He now turned around to watch Goku. In the Crystall Ball, the Saiyan now cupped his hands in front of him and released an azure energy wave that went straight towards Kid Buu, but the monster teleported out of the way as the blast went straight through where he had floated a second ago. The monster reappeared behind Goku, as he unleashed a brutal kick deep into the gold haired warrior's spine. The Super Saiyan Three then angrily retorted with a roundhouse kick to Kid Buu's face. The demon spat out a bit of blood before he and Goku continued attacking and blocking each other's strikes.

"Come on Goku, the whole universe is depending on you!" Dende silently cheered.

* * *

><p>Rage filled punches and kicks were flying everywhere, followed by gold and pink Ki blasts which crashed into each other and delivered bright and brutal explosions, mercilessly backed up by heavy grunting from each of the fighters, none of them showing signs of their stamina depleting just yet.<p>

This deadlock had persisted for minutes which to the fighters seemed like an eternity, neither the Super Saiyan Three nor Kid Buu were budging or finding any leeway, much to each other's annoyance. Just below them, a flame haired Saiyan Prince, a hairy afro haired human World Champ and his canine companion were watching them duke it out. Their faces wore masks of shock, amazement and doubt as even now none of them still couldn't tell who would be the likely winner in this unpredictable fight.

As Kid Buu raced forward and delivered a right hook to Goku's face, the Super Saiyan Three quickly raised his left forearm to block it in time but his opponent had now already thrown a left hook to the other side of his face as well, but the Saiyan blocked that too with his other arm before he raised his right leg and kicked Kid Buu hard, his foot crashed straight into the centre of the Majin's face, leaving an imprint of the bottom of his boot behind. Kid Buu's head snapped back violently and sent his small body soaring through the air. As Kid Buu's body landed and skidded on the ground, in mid-skid, he flipped back up onto his feet and phased out. Goku instinctively predicted his opponent's punch as he raised his left forearm just in front of his face and caught a rematerialized fist from Kid Buu in time.

Goku quickly countered by throwing a punch to Kid Buu but the monster phased out again, just in time to let the Saiyan's fist slice through the space Kid Buu had just vacated. Sensing Kid Buu's energy behind him, Goku raised his elbow behind him and blocked a reappearing Kid Buu's kick that was aimed for the Earth-raised Saiyan's left side. Goku then twisted his body around and brought his right leg up to perform a roundhouse kick on the Majin, but again, it missed its mark as Kid Buu nimbly ducked under it. Kid Buu swiftly launched himself into the air, with his left leg being thrust forward, aiming for Goku's chin but the Saiyan threw himself into a backflip, evading the blow successfully.

As Goku landed, he maintained a serious expression on his face as he began reflecting on the situation.

_"Darn, no matter how much effort i put out there, he's still able to hold his own effectively. In fact, he's not even giving me any breathing space, and because of that, i can't get enough time to charge a full power attack to finish him. If the fight continues to drag on like this, it'll only be a short time until I run out of energy again...then it'll be well and truly over for everyone. And I CAN'T let that happen, no matter the cost!" _

Kid Buu flew towards Goku with a fist aimed for his nose, very eager to resume their fight. Goku kept on blocking his opponent's blows as Kid Buu tried hard to pummell through his brilliant defense, but the Saiyan stubbornly unrelented as he then countered with a punch to Kid Buu's ribs, an elbow to his mouth and a spinning kick to his left cheek that threw his opponent into a cliffside. It quickly broke apart with a grey cloud that burst outwards upon impact and rocks and boulders of varying sizes then began entombing the Majin's pink body beneath them.

A large pink dome of energy exploded from underneath the vast pile of boulders, now being disintegrated out of existence.

As the bright violet pink light faded away, Kid Buu stood there with a bright blood pink aura that surrounded his pint sized body. He looked at Goku with a malicious grin before he phased out and reappeared in front of him, already delivering a flurry of blows with his maniacal laughter ringing loudly over them, making the Saiyan grunt at the rate of the tempo of his strikes as Goku now crossed his arms in front of him, blocking Kid Buu's blows successfully.

Goku brought his fists down to each side of his stomach quickly and growled in fury as he brought his palms in front of him. A dangerous gold energy wave blasted powerfully from his hands and hit Kid Buu directly, shaving the bottom half of his body off; the monster snarled bitterly as he regenerated himself as quickly as he could. His white pants popped out from underneath his waist followed by his black boots appearing at the bottom of them, now giving his opponent an angry look. Goku didnt seemed to be fazed by the angry expression, he actually smirked a little as both he and Kid Buu phased out of sight.

They reappeared, floating as ripples broke out across the sky like earlier from their fists and knees connecting with each other. After a few minutes, Kid Buu swiftly broke away and raised his hand. A pink energy sphere, the size of a basketball, formed into his palm with black lightning crackling dangerously around it.

The Majin, wasting no time, fired it at his target.

The attack was now racing after Goku as the Saiyan frowned in response. The Super Saiyan Three then gritted his teeth, and with a grunt, he swiped his right arm across in front of him, backhanding the sphere with his right hand and sent it flying in the direction to his right.

After travelling a few miles away, Kid Buu's attack exploded into a large pink dome that was at least a mile and a half long as ripples and moderate violent winds swept through the fighters, blowing Goku's long gold hair away to his left as well as Kid Buu's antenna to his right.

As the winds died down, Goku swung his arm behind him, his curled fist now opened into a flat palm as a large bright gold sphere appeared in it, humming vibrantly before he quickly brought it forwards and fired it at Kid Buu. As it was approaching, the monster mystically formed a hole in the center of his chest which was at least a few inches bigger in diameter than Goku's attack, allowing it to fly straight through Kid Buu's chest cleanly and disappear into the horizon behind him.

Goku growled in frustration at his failed shot, both his fists clenching tightly in front of him. After the orifice in his chest disappeared, Kid Buu pointed and laughed mockingly at him for a few moments before he charged at him with a hungry malevolent look. Goku phased out of sight with Kid Buu again doing the same, the ripples hiding them away as they crossed the skies once again, inflicting audibly painful blows on each other; a testament to both the speed and power of these super-powered beings.

The two fighters quickly appeared into view, trading earth shattering blows before flashing away from view for a few moments then appearing again still trying to bring each other's defenses down. The pair knew this was starting to get very boring and decided to _really _push their strength as further as they could.

The Saiyan and Majin punched and kicked each other then stepped up the chain of their attacks viciously for the last time before they both vanished out from view once again.

All that followed after them was their super high-speed blurring lines that crashed into each other furiously, generating large single circular ripples that had spread out and violently disintegrated nearby mountains and cliffs into rubble.

This just seemed to continue on in a zig-zag pattern. The stalemate was now reaching its peak and getting frustratingly boring for the fighters. None of them were getting anywhere fast but Kid Buu for all the rage and hatred he had, seemed to be having the time of his life.

Hercule gave up watching the fight for now, he knew that this kind of fight was thousands even millions of leagues ahead of the kind he was known as a champion for and was very competent at.

He now turned around to see Vegeta. Hercule saw that the Saiyan's eyes were shifting from side to side very quickly as he was looking up at the sky, his gaze was locked on to and tracking the fast moving blurred pair with great precision that only a Saiyan could enjoy.

"Hey, can you actually…y'know...keep up with them when you see them move as super-fast like that?" Hercule asked Vegeta curiously.

The Saiyan turned to look at the human with a small scowl on his face for a couple of seconds before he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"These two aren't any of those typically pathetic weaklings you're so used to fighting and winning against at the Martial Arts Tournament," Vegeta sneered arrogantly at Hercule, "they possess skill, speed and power beyond the comprehension of a human's imagination like yours for example. Apart from a few, no human mind can ever register or keep up with the speeds Kakarot and Buu are fighting at right now, so while I get to enjoy the real show, a mere earthling like you will just have to make do with the fireworks display." the Saiyan Prince smirked mockingly.

"Besides I'm sure for a human like you, it looks pretty!"

Since the Cell Games, Hercule dismissed the Z-Fighters's skills and Ki blasts as 'tricks' and they were all 'fake'. From what Vegeta may have been able to tell now especially with all that happened earlier, it seemed to Hercule that now all the techniques that Goku and Kid Buu were using that the Champ would laugh off to his fans and reporters as nothing but "light shows", were in fact actually genuine.

Hercule may have either recently started believing in this or there was the possibility that he did much earlier during the Cell Games, but to avoid giving up the spotlight and fame that he enjoyed, he had to say what he did about the Z-Fighters. But even the Champ was amazed that such feats were existent that outclassed the ones he prided himself on.

BAAMM!

The pair looked up to see Goku give Kid Buu a head-butt then delivered a flurry of punches to his chest followed by a right hook across his face which pushed the child monster back.

Kid Buu growled angrily, he was getting angry, REALLY angry. But then slowly he smirked at Goku as he floated upwards so that he was several feet above him. The pink demon brought his palms together in front of him. Violet electricity crackled around them in a circular motion before a tiny bright pink dot formed in the center of Kid Buu's hands, then it expanded into a giant deadly-looking pink energy sphere, bigger than the last one, in a split second.

WAHUMM!

"Hehehe-hahahaha!" Kid Buu chuckled loudly with an evil glint in his eyes, before the large sphere shot out of his hands and charged towards an amazed Goku.

"Gargh!" Goku gasped in horror, his eyes were staring at the inbound attack as his instincts was warning and trying to force him to get to safety.

Goku finally gave in and phased out and appeared on top of a nearby cliff, his gaze still focused on the attack that now passed through where he had been a second and a half ago. Goku recognised Kid Buu's energy sphere as a toned down version of the Planet Burst attack that caused the demise of Earth. Goku was too stunned to do anything as he stared at the attack and the dangerous speed it was moving at.

Everyone, including Vegeta, Hercule and Bee watched as the mini Planet Burst attack crashed right into the ground. As it sank in slowly, it then opened up a gigantic spiderweb of countless fissures and wide cracks into the earth as they continued to widen and spread further. The giant pink sphere drilled horrifically underground, sending terrifyingly violent tremors through the Kai planet as deadly pink beams, very wide in girth, shot out of the ground, particularly from the cracks, to touch the skies. Similar to his earlier attack when he first fought Goku, a very large number of craters formed on the rocky ground and dotted all over the sacred planet and began to sink further in until more large cracks appeared everywhere else. The ground began to quake and groan hard before it began to slowly rise and break away.

A bright flash of pink light followed, blinding everyone present; the two Saiyans and Hercule covered their faces with their forearms and hands as they grunted with their eyes closed. Countless numbers of large towering rock formations shakingly rose to the air as pink lightning bolts crashed down around them.

As the flash disappeared, Vegeta, Hercule and Bee looked up only to feel the ground beneath their feet begin to rise up and found that they were now going to share a rock formation themselves but they were proved wrong as the structure split in half right down in the middle, separating Vegeta from Hercule and Bee at least ten feet apart.

The Champ and the canine screamed in horror as Hercule came close to losing his balance and falling off to plummet to his death. Vegeta stared at them from where he was, when it looked like the Champ wasn't going to fall, he turned his gaze back to find his Saiyan friend. Kid Buu had his fists raised by his hips as he looked up into the air, blood curdling evil laughter emitted from his mouth as it echoed through the skies. Evil pink lightning bolts shot down from the air and danced around Kid Buu's hovering body as a crackle of thunder escaped from the sky.

Goku now looked around and gasped at what he saw. There was nothing but tall rock formations that went on for miles even in the far distance. The Kai planet had now truly lost its image under Kid Buu's destruction.

Pleased with what he had done, Kid Buu enjoyed the makeover he gave to the poor planet and in fact, wanted to christen his new 'playground' and he had a unique way of wanting to. He tucked his legs underneath him and curled himself into a ball with his legs above his back and his feet below his chin, as he then zoomed down to the ground crashing through a single rock formation, large grey chunks burst out of where Kid Buu had hit as Goku phased out to land on another one nearby.

The rocky structure that Kid Buu crashed into slowly leaned to the side and hit its neighbor which then knocked into another one and then continued, causing all the towering structures to fall like dominoes.

Goku saw Kid Buu spin around in the air and shot towards the bottom of the rock formation that he was stood on top of. Just as Kid Buu went through it, Goku had, in time, managed to jump to the next one, only for that to collapse as he leapt off from that one too due to a psychotic demon child bulldozing through it at a horrific speed. Goku continued to jump from one rock formation to the other like stepping stones as at the same time below him, Kid Buu kept on ploughing through them, his loud evil laughter heard by his intended victims.

Behind the Saiyan and Majin, the falling structures fell down and shattered into a million pieces as brown smoke wafted and travelled everywhere followed by flying stones that flew everywhere into random spots. As Goku jumped from the last rock formation and onto the top of one of the last group of mountains to exist on the Kai planet right now, Kid Buu materialized in front of him, cackling as he was now about to crash straight into the Super Saiyan Three.

Goku instinctively reacted by raising his hands and fired a large fiery azure energy wave that covered Kid Buu, slowly dissolving him into a thousand pieces. As Goku looked up, the large group of pink matter combined with each other and materialized into a seething Kid Buu.

The Majin was absolutely furious, he growled animalistically at Goku, which surprised the Saiyan, before he dashed over to him and started firing as many punches and kicks at the stunned Saiyan who had barely brought his hands up to defend himself.

What Goku didn't know was that a couple of times, he had reduced Kid Buu into bits using powerful energy blasts. Kid Buu was still angry over his experience with the Super Spirit Bomb, by being blasted repeatedly into thousands of pieces which now constantly reminded of his near death experience, was now tipping him right over the edge and who knows what would happen if Kid Buu finally snapped.

Goku continued to block Kid Buu's strikes masterfully, and landed some of his own successfully, but he now noticed something. His Majin opponent was delivering his punches wildly, not bothering to concentrate and calculate his blows properly. Goku instantly knew at that point that Kid Buu was blinded by the rage he was feeling.

From the Saiyan's combat experience, while rage gave great power, if it was left uncontrolled... it would then also become a great disadvantage. An important disadvantage which the Super Saiyan Three definitely needed right now against his opponent.

"_He's letting his anger cloud his mind, he doesn't even know that'll actually only work against him. All i just need to do is use his anger to my advantage. If everything goes well, I might...just might be able to finish this very soon!"_ Goku thought to himself with a bit of optimism but he wouldn't be surprised if something unexpected happened.

Kid Buu continued to attack wildly with blind rage still fueling his blows. His angry grunts followed each blow as they landed, most of them only getting blocked by his opponent. Goku brushed aside a stray kick before he managed to exploit many openings Kid Buu had. A punch landed in the pink monster's stomach followed by a knee to the ribs, a forearm strike to the jaw, a side kick to the chest and an uppercut to the chin. Each blow made Kid Buu more angry and especially when he tried to land strikes of his own that were either blocked or missed, was fuelling an unholy rage that was building inside of him. Goku delivered a powerful knee strike to the back of Kid Buu's head sending him crashing to the ground.

The demon snarled as he got back up, his angry gaze searching for his prey. Goku appeared in front of him but before Kid Buu's mind could react, the Saiyan grabbed Kid Buu's antenna and sent a powerful fist which landed straight into his face. As Kid Buu's body was flung back, since Goku still had his grip on the antenna, it automatically extended in length which stretched from nearly up to a mile.

Goku put his left hand in front of his right one holding it and yanked Kid Buu back towards him. Once Kid Buu's body came into range, He performed a roundhouse kick to his face that sent him back into the air, this time, letting go of his antenna. Goku phased in behind with an elbow planted in Kid Buu's spine, making him howl in pain.

A couple of minutes later, Goku was now in complete control of the fight, no matter how much anger and rage he put into his blows, Kid Buu could now no longer lay even a finger on Goku. Goku was now effortlessly parrying away his attacks and delivered more of his own successfully. it now looked like the Majin was losing, making Vegeta smirk proudly.

"_Kakarot's doing it! He's using Buu's anger against him, if he continues like this then all he needs to do is charge up a powerful blast then he's won this!" _The Saiyan thought to himself.

"Hahaha, hey Bee look, that blonde Goku is doing it, he's beating that freak to a pulp, he can't even touch him!" Hercule laughed as Bee began to bark out loudly in happiness and excitement, as they saw Goku deliver a vicious combo of fist strikes and brutal kicks to Kid Buu, making the pink terror spit out blood, scream in agony, and some more bruises began to surface on his body.

"Beat him Goku,_ yyeeahh-hahaha_!" Hercule cheered, pumping his left fist in the air.

The Saiyan unleashed a barrage of gold energy bullets from his palms that blew Kid Buu away into little pieces of blobs. Of course the Majin regenerated quickly but pure anger was etched on his face.

Goku somersaulted over his head and kneed him in the solar plexus. As the Majin was about to fly back, Goku stopped him by grabbing his antenna again and swung him round and round until they were a blur of pink and gold. After he built up enough momentum, Goku released his child opponent and sent him hurling at an uncomprehendable speed into a cliff side.

Upon impact, the cliff side crumbled down on Kid Buu burying him deep into the ground just like before. Goku landed a few meters away and waited for Kid Buu to resurface. A pile of rocks instantly flew everywhere as the Majin's head popped up and slowly climbed out.

Kid Buu looked at Goku with a stare so angry, anyone else would have run away in an instant. He now growled so furiously that Goku couldn't help but stare at him with an expression of caution, curiosity and a hint of fear. Kid Buu's body began shaking uncontrollably as he flung his head back and let out an ear-splitting scream.

Hercule pressed his fingers into his ears whilst wincing, Bee whimpered in fear while Vegeta frowned as he saw plumes of thick smoke and steam erupting out from the orifices that crowned Kid Buu's head and down the sides of his arms, as the smoky steam was coated in black electricity.

Pink and black bio-electricity now crackled around his body lethally as Kid Buu's roars of anger and pain increased in pitch. Both of Kid Buu's eyes started to turn blood crimson as his body was encased in a pink spherical aura as ripples tore through the planet. Kid Buu continued screaming in anger like a severely wounded animal, clenching his fists so tightly purple-colored blood began to slowly seep from them. The Kai planet rumbled dangerously, screaming and begging for everything to stop and be left alone.

Thunder boomed in furiously from the skies as purple and black lightning bolts smashed into the ground repetitively. Kid Buu released violet circular shockwaves that escaped his body and spread through the planet, rocks stood up on end, rising quickly in to the air and dissolved away. Goku was amazed by what he saw but then his senses picked up on something that made him freeze with horror.

Kid Buu's Ki was somehow…rising and swelling at a furiously incredible rate, it never had increased this much when Super Buu was reverting back to his true form. It was a horrendous sight to watch. The Majin continued to scream, letting his rage consume him and desperately pulling more power out of this new well he had just tapped into. Viciously devastating winds howled through the Kai Planet and blew Hercule and Bee off the rock formation they were stood on top off. Fortunately for them, the winds carried the screaming pair through the air and onto the ground where they both continued to roll away.

Goku and Vegeta's heart sank, they sensed Kid Buu's Ki expanding rapidly, showing no signs of stopping, it just continued to pour out of his body, almost like a small waterfall of energy. How had this monster contained this much power? Kid Buu had veins protruding out sickeningly from all around different parts of his body as he screamed in wrath.

"WHAT! How is this possible?! His strength and powers are increasing exponentially, this is bad, _really bad! _Vegeta gasped in horror, his eyes widened in disbelief. Goku was stood where he was, having the same expression as Vegeta's, on his own face.

"No, NOOO-he's not supposed to be this strong!" He cried out hysterically. "Where has he managed to get all this raw power from? He's going to be the strongest out of all his other forms if this keeps up!" An explosion of violet light blew the Saiyans away, sending them flying through the air like rag dolls and landed several miles away onto the ground. Vegeta crashed through a large rock and rolled onto the ground while Goku landed on the edge of a cliff, the Saiyan quickly getting back up onto his feet, his attention still on his opponent.

As the pair got up, they looked up and were both terrified and stunned at the sight they saw. Kid Buu was slowly floating towards them with an angry pink aura that was five times his size and was surrounding his body, as streaks of bio-electricity spat around his chest and jumped off of him. They could sense the Majin's power had increased dramatically than before, even by just looking at him, you could almost tell.

The Majin looked the same like before, no noticeable muscle mass increase or even in height, but there was a much more menacing and confident look about him. Kid Buu looked down at and carefully examined his glowing hands with curiousity on his face, he was now surprised and awed at the massive power boost he just gained through his anger. At this, he gave out a wicked chuckle, with his eyes closed, before he opened one of them and abruptly pointed at Goku with his right finger, a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Buu now squash you!" He exclaimed confidently as Goku forced himself into a fighting stance against an enemy who had now grown so much stronger than before.

"Oh no!" The Saiyan muttered.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** Well...I know many of you are thinking of how Kid Buu managed to acquire this power up. The explanation regarding this will be in the next chapter. I've grounded the reason realistically so you guys will be able to believe that it is certainly possible. The next chapter will be a turning point in the battle. I've not focused a lot in this chapter so forgive me if you find it somewhat lacking in some parts. **_

_**I also have been working out a consistent update schedule: which will now be every two weeks. I know you guys want to get through this saga quickly and i'll do my very best to not disappoint.**_

_**I'll do a Q&A with guest comments but if you have an account on here, ill reply through DMs to you.**_

_**anonymous **_

_**Q: So if the going goes tough then will kibitokai bring gohan and gotenks to the scene?**_  
><em><strong> And is Goku stronger then them(gohan and gotenks) <strong>_  
><em><strong> What role is vegeta gonna play in your fic? Or is it going to focus solely on Goku? And how did Kid Buu survive?<strong>_

_**A: That was certainly an option...until now, you'll find out why in chapter 5 if you're still reading this. Goku is still weaker than Gohan and Gotenks in raw power alone but skills-wise he's a lot a better and efficient. Vegeta will still be in a lead role like Goku is, and as for how Kid Buu survived? You and everyone reading this will find out VERY soon!**_

_**Alex Walker **_

_**R: Good stuff so far. All though I hope it doesn't stay just all about Goku**_

_**A: Thank You! Well Goku is the main protagonist in DBZ, so it's natural that there will be a greater focus on him but don't worry my story will focus on other characters at some point.**_

_**Well Guys, hopefully i'll see you in a fortnight. 98 reviews, 38 favorites and 53 followers-some of them are even from my favourite DBZ authors on here so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**Please Review Guys, I love to hear your thoughts but again NO FLAMING, I don't need trolls on here and so far everything is going really good.**_

_**See you hopefully in a fortnight guys**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


End file.
